Shy Love
by chocolatelover1999
Summary: There once was a girl. She was just so shy. Nobody would know she was there, if only she didn't have to talk take up space. Then one day, a handsome man-named Derek- helped her become...different. It starts as Aiden/OC. But then Derek and she gets closer
1. Chapter 1

**Like I said, I am obsessed with Derek/OC. I need help. But, I don't want to take away from the character's personalities. So. I am making my own characters the way I see them. In time. I will right an ****_actual_**** pairing. **

**Ummmmm. If you like this story check out my other stories. Love with a side of challenge and Nothing can describe the feeling. Pretty please check it out and either review or follow. They have the same meaning in my book. ;) Ummmmmmm, thanks roxstarchic0263 for you review to the other stories. I love your stories too. They are epic. Check her stories out too. You have been so kind to me. So. I'm gonna start givin you shout out's for every Teen Wolf story I make. **

**On with the story. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC AND THE PLOT! THAT'S ALL! ENJOY!**

* * *

I dropped my bag as soon as I entered my house. Mom wasn't home as usual and my father still has yet to make an appearance in my life. My mom left him as soon as she figured out he didn't want me. But, she loved him so much, that leaving him made her depressed. To the point she barely was home. She was out drinking her problems away.

I didn't really care. Not like she would have payed attention anyways. I am super shy and can't even say an "hello" to my teachers. That's pretty pathetic. Today at school was like any other day. I woke up, made breakfast, showered, brushed my teeth, got dressed in sweats, left home, went to school, was silent, did whatever I needed to do, got out. Simple.

If it wasn't for the fact that I'm on the attendance, they would have forgotten about me easily. I blend in wherever. I'm a chameleon. No matter what.

By now, you must be thinking,"who the heck am I reading about?" Well. My name is Isabella Laurine Baxton. I am 5'5" and have long honey brown hair with blonde highlights. I had soft brown eyes, and my pink lips were small, but big in width. I was mixed. Mom white, Dad black. My eyes came from my grandmother. Everything else came from Dad.

I made dinner for myself and took a quick shower. I sat on my bed reading, Mockingjay. It was quite a good book. I loved how Katniss suddenly has feelings for Peeta Mellark. Note the sarcasm. After everything that happened, you are suddenly gonna have feelings for him? As soon as he called my name when he confessed his crush on me, I would have kissed him! Do you know how hard it is for guys to do that?

Anyways, I fell asleep thinking about when my Peeta will come for me. I don't want a Gale. I want a Peeta. Someone who will love me through it all. Sadly, I might not get one with all the other girls around here. There were all better than me.

I woke up the next morning feeling anxious. Something didn't feel right about today. It was off. After doing the morning routine, I got in my 2012 Toyota Camry SE V6 I was on my way. I parked in my usual spot and got out. I kept my eyes down as I walked into the school.

Unfortunately, I ran into somebody. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." i started rambling on about how sorry I was. when they stopped me,"seriously. It's ok. No harm, no foul." It was a he. The "he" held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up with no problem at all. Oh! I recognize him now! "Scott, right?" I asked. Of course I knew who he was! He is a star lacrosse player!

He nodded,"and you are?" I stared at him for a minute. Trying to figure a way out of this hallway as quick as I could before the bell rang in a couple of minutes. "Isabella Baxton." He smiled politely,"nice to meet you." I gave him a smile of my own and took down the hall. Stopped by him,"do you want to have lunch with me and my friends?" I gave him a shy smile,"sure." I whispered it, but he heard it anyway.

He let go of my arm and I went to my locker, got everything I needed and got in my class in record time. I sat in the back and took out my book again. After a couple of minutes, kids started filling the seats and I sighed.

Class went by in a breeze. I just did my work and got out. Lunch time came around pretty quickly. Too quickly for my liking. Just as I got in the cafeteria, I was about to make a b-line for the patio. But, two strong hands directed me to the center table. I quietly groaned. I forgot about that. I thought he wasn't serious really.

"Guys, this is Isabella. Isabella meet Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson." I gave a shy smile and waved at them. They smiled warmly at me. I stayed quiet during lunch. I could hear what they were saying, but a conversation never really had any appeal to me. I started picking at my salad. Only eating the lettuce with ranch and any other condiment. I don't like the aftertaste of raw vegetables.

"So, Isa. How did you meet dear Scotty." Stiles voiced filled with curiosity. I jumped and realized all eyes were on me. My cheeks burned with a blush. I shifted a bit uncomfortable with the attention on me. I spoke quietly,"well, I wasn't looking where I was going and ran into Scott..." I took a bite out of salad with cheese. I ate all the salad that was coated in something.

Lydia asked me,"why didn't you eat the rest?" I looked at the salad while explaining,"I don't like raw vegetables. They have a bad after taste." They laughed at my explanation. Stiles grinned at me,"you sound like my dad." I threw my fork at him. It his him on the chest and he dramatically said,"oh no! I've been hit. Go on without me! Tell Isaac...I will miss him the least!" I stared at him and shrugged.

"Ok, dude. As long as you're sure. Bye." I got up and bend down next to Isaac,"Stiles last words were about you. You should feel honored. He said this in the nicest way out there. He said,'Tell Isaac! I will miss him the least!" I faked passed out like Stiles did. They laughed. They were clutching their sides.

"Really? You're just gonna leave me like that? What happened to 'no man left behind'?" I stared at Stiles for a minute. My eyes darting around the table. "Oooooooooh! You meant Boyd!" I hit my head lightly in the "I just got it!" Manner. Stiles pouted at me. They laughed harder. "Awe! I'm just kidding! Well. In my book, the saying,'every man for him/her/self' is real. You get shot well...it was nice knowing you." I stated with a grin.

"Wait a second…I know that saying…you're the dude from COD! The one that keeps kicking my ass!" He exclaimed. I covered his mouth,"shhhhhh." I looked around,"do you know how many guys I beat? Imagine their egos!" He snorted and licked my hand. "Ew!" I complained and wiped my hands on his shirt.

"How come you sound like a dude?" I reached in my backpack and pulled out my voice modulator. He made an "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Noise. "Clever." He complimented. I smiled at him.

Someone cleared their throat,"you mind explaining what's going on?" Allison's voice spoke. Stiles looked bewildered,"you don't know? This is CODMASTER#1! She kicks my ass all the time when we play!" That got the guys attention. "What? No way!" Jackson dismissed. "What? What's wrong? Mad you got your butt kicked by a _girl_?" He playfully glared at me. "I'll prove it. When, where, what time?" Was my smart Alec response.

He looked thoughtful for a minute,"Saturday. My house. 4 P.M.. Bring some tissues. You'll need them." I snorted,"let me guess? You'll need them to wipe your tears when I get done with you." "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Burned!" they stated. I spent lunch mingling with all of the people at the table. They were all pretty cool. Last period of the day and Erica sat beside me. I gave her a side glance and a shy smile.

She chuckled,"we already discovered you talk." I shrugged, a small smirk going across my face. "Oh! I loved how you were at lunch. You were incredible!" I smiled at her in thanks. Class started and I spent it making small, yet funny, comments on the teacher. Erica was silently giggling the whole time. Her face turning red. Boyd was shaking uncontrollably in the front seat. When class was over, she started laughing. Boyd had a huge smile on his face, and was still shaking when he walked out. A couple of seconds later, you could hear a booming laugh.

I raised my brow at that and got my things and walked out. Erica following behind me as I walked out. She was giggling now by the time we got outside. I found my car and started walking to it, but Erica pulled me towards the group. I shyly followed her because people were staring at me.

I waved at them and they smiled at me. Erica filled them in on what happened in english and the started laughing. I gave them my number and started going to my car after saying goodbye. I pulled out my spot and lightly pressed the horn and waved bye. I noticed the Isaac, Boyd, Scott, and Stiles stare at my car. I smirked and went home.

The anxious feeling was gone. Maybe I was just overreacting. Oh well. I have friends now. What can happen now? I happily went to bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Who liked the chapter? Did it seem a bit much to you? Cause to me it did. Let me know what you think. 2 reviews. That's all I am begging for! Or like I said, follows work too for a review To me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Just! Wow! Thank you all who favorited, reviewed, and followed! It was just so joyful! Thanks! Wow! Ok! Happy Fourth Of July!**

**Jenn(guest): thanks! Yea, they are pretty awesome right!? Too bad they're hard to find. They are all covered up with other stories. But those are good too. (I am not picking on them.)**

**Kitsune(guest): and see how you shall!**

**TeenWolf76:Nothing to be anxious about! Just a little confusion should be happening!:);)**

**LunaEvanna Longbottom:thanks! I will! **

* * *

The past two weeks have been pretty fun with my friends. They still have yet to get to my talk before spoken to side. But, they are cool with that. They sometimes forget I'm there sometimes, when I stand still and keep my mouth shut.

Every 5 times a week they disappear during class. I never asked them what it was about. I was just to shy to ask. And plus, they don't ask me to speak, instead of being shy. So I won't ask them.

But one day, they didn't show up at all. So, I went to the patio. When they showed up the next day, I asked them why wasn't they there. And they responded with,"giving our house a makeover." I just nodded.

Lunch with them was fun as usual. I don't know what it is about them, but they make feel as if I belong. English class with Erica and Boyd was awesome as usual. I helped Erica with her homework, and she helped me with my math.

The end of the day came rolling around and I was with the group as usual, when a black Camaro came speeding in. "Guys. The Alpha Pack made an appearance. They attacked the clinic. Dr. Deaton is ok. The mountain ash protected him mainly." I was hidden behind Boyd so he couldn't see me. I froze. What does he mean "Alpha Pack"? I started to back up slowly. What are they? My supposed "friends" are what?

Are they gonna kill me? Did they actually like me? Are they using me for a reason? My breathing got hollow. I was about to turn, but someone stopped me. Two hands steered me back to my original spot and then they let me go. I was face to face with a man with black hair, green eyes, and he was _very_ muscled. I hid my face behind my hair and stepped behind Boyd again.

"Izzy. Come on. He won't hurt you. I swear." After a little more coaxing from Boyd, I came from behind him, just a little. Actually, my head did. I still had my hands fisted in his shirt. "Who are you?" His voice was almost as if it was forced to be gentle. I didn't say anything.

I hid again behind my sheild. Allison answered for me,"This is Isabella Baxton. She is super shy. As you can see." I stuck out my hand again and gave a small wave, trying to go back to my spot, but Boyd took my wave as the perfect time to pull me from behind him.

I made a mental note kill him later. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I hid my face in his side. "What are you,"I asked quietly. He must have not heard me, because Boyd repeated.

He took a deep breath,"maybe it's best if I tell you somewhere private." I nodded. "Boyd, Scott. Take her to my house." I think he made that decision because I wouldn't let him go. I smiled internally.

I sat in the back with Boyd. Seeing as I wouldn't let him go. He gently stated,"you can let go now. He can't see you in here." I started fiddlining with my fingers and looked out the windows. Scott tried to break the silence,"I love your car. It's awesome." I blushed,"my father got it for me. For my sixteenth birthday." He nodded. I started to think about why were going into the woods. Were they gonna kill me instead? Like those cheesy movies? Or why wouldn't they just tell me what they were? Was the whole friendship thing a lie? Do they want something from me?

This is so confusing. Agh! Headache! The house we came across looked familiar. The Hale House? Yeah! The Hale house! The news said something about this house catching on fire and burning the whole family. Two lived and one was in a coma.

The house looked rebuilt. So they didn't lie about that. When we stopped in the driveway, I got out and stood close to Boyd. The inside was newly decorated. It had a woman's touch to it. But not so that a guy can't live in it. "Your house is nice." I whispered. He nodded,"So. We're werewolves. We shift during the full moon. We don't die by silver bullets. Wolvesbane can injure us mostly. Mountain Ash is like a forcefeild. You can't get around it." They filled me in on what's happened and happening. Around that time, I'm guessing Peter came down.

"Oh! Company! I wish I was told! I would have came home sooner! Hello! My name is Peter Hale! I'm Derek's-" "Physco zombie," Stiles cut in. Peter glared at him,"uncle." I gave a little giggle,"Isabella Baxton." They looked at Peter in shock. I shook his hand,but he pulled me into a hug,"I know we just met. But you are family now!" I laughed at his chivlary. He gave a grin.

"How'd you do that?" Lydia asked. "What?" He asked in confusion. "Get her to talk and giggle. It took us weeks to do that!" Jackson finished. Peter shrugged,"your guess is as good as mine." I gave a quiet giggle at him and he threw an arm around my shoulder,"maybe I am just good with the ladies." I rolled my eyes at that.

I stood near Peter through the rrst of the explaining. When they got done, Derek left to his room, and I was downstairs with the gang. They started laughing and playing around. I watched them in complete silence. Just watching them. I fel. My phone vibrate in my pocket and I saw the caller ID. I frowned, it was a bit too early for them to call.

Everyone was looking at me now. I amswered and took a deep breath,"Hello?" I spoke at a normal volume and they looked ready to pass out. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Don 't scream!" Stiles mouth. I smiled at him and threw a pillow at him. He barely dodged it.

"Hello Isa! How are you?" Mrs. Dorthy's voice greeted. I answered back,"I'm doing well I guess! And you?" I could practically see her nodding,"I'm doing good too! Are you busy?"

I snorted,"what she do this time? Did she drink too much again and flirt with your husband _again_?"

"No. She did that and flirted with my son!" I shook my head. "I'll be there in ten. Do I need to bring something?" The phone was snatched out her hand and Marcus-their 19 year old son's-deep voice came on."No! Just get here as soon as you can! She's going to the DJ's booth!" I groaned. Couldn't Mom be normal for once! "On the way!" I started cursing quietly. I stopped enough to realize, I don't know how to get out! I turned and they were all staring at me.

"Can one of you stop staring long enough and come with me? I need to know how to get out!" I was talking above a whisper still. No one moved, so I called on Peter. He chuckled and went with me. He was the best passanger ever,"So. Where we going?" I shot him a look,"Mom is a drunk. She _lives_ at a bar. I have all the bars numbers saved on my phone. Only way we afford what we have now, is through our grandparents. It's stupid. Yea. Sure, we wouldn't do that if I had a job, but I need to focus on school." We stopped at a red light.

I didn't realize a tear had slipped till Peter wiped it away. I looked away, Peter pulled my face to look at him,"it's ok. It happens to the best of us." I smiled,"thanks." The green light showed through the windsheild and I went. We stopped in front of the bar. "Wait for it." I said when he gave me a confused look. Two seconds later the back door opened. "Isa! It's good to see you! You broyght a friend! And he's sexy!" Mom slurred as she got in and buckled up.

I groaned at ger and Peter laughed uncomfortably,"Mom, this is a friend of mine. Peter meet my mom." I frowned at her. She smiled in a drunken seductive manner,"M-M-M'names, "she hiccuped,"Shirley! But, you can call me your bitch." I gagged and stepped on the gas and stomped on the breaks. Her face came crashing onto the seat and she knocked out. "Sorry bout that." I whispered embarressed and took off. He helped me take her inside to the bathroom.

"Thanks. Again, sorry about that. Can you do me a favor and not tell them what happened. Or just forget about it best you can." I pleaded. He nodded. He pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back,"no problem, Bells." I smiled at him. I bathed my mom and put her into sleeping clothes. I dropped her onto her bed and webt downstairs to get some Advil and water.

That night, I cried myself to sleep. Wishing for a normal family.

* * *

**Who liked the chapter? 3 reviews. Just raising it a little. Or like I said, follows work too for a review To me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...What to say? Thanks for being paitent. I really can't multi task stories. I don't know why I kept posting after post. But, that's gonna change! It's gonna change real soon! I swear! Anyway! Please enjoy this story that you all love so much! Here is Shy Love.**

* * *

For those of you who have friends like mine. Let me tell you now. They can be _dense_, when they wanted to. I looked worse than I usually do. My hair was up in a messy pony tail, my eyes were a duller brown. Looking like they were dried like a raisin. I sat down next to them and didn't even say anything. I could feel eyes on me,"what?" Lydia cleared her throat,"no offense, you look awful." I tried my best not to glare at her. Jackson muttered,"Lyds. Not the best time for honest replies. It's _that_ time for her." I gave a grateful smile to him. He nodded.

"But really. What happened?" Erica asked. I gave an tired sigh,"now isn't a good time. I'm just not in the mood right now. My life isn't how I want it right now. I need some time to relax for right now." I was chocking back tears. "Listen, I don't think I should have showed up today. Imma...I'm just gonna go home. I'll catch up later." I got my stuff and walked to my car. I felt like someone was following me. I turned and no one was there. I turned back around and one of the Alpha twins were in front of me. I jumped,"what the hell?" I whispered it quietly. He gave an brilliant smile,"hi. My name's Aiden. And you are?" I gave a light snort,"a girl who knows what you are and wants to know what you want from her."

His smirk fell slightly, before a mischievous grin appeared,"I'm just a guy. Who found you interesting. I know about people like you. So, so, shy. Then. Once you get to know them. They're like little hellcats. I want to see if I have what it takes to break through that shell and see that side. And I love a good challenge. The fact you know that I'm completely dangerous makes me love this challenge even more." He tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear and tilted my head up. "I'll see ya later, Isabella." And he walked away.

I got in my car and slammed the door shut. I gave a sigh and slowly placed my hand on the wheel. Once I got home I almost tore the whole house apart looking for something sharp. I found a knife and rolled up my sleeves. Previous marks were there. All over my arm and body. I pressed the knife to my arm. Warm blood sliding down my wrist. I slid to the ground, relief fooding through me. Yes. What I needed. Exactly what I needed. Blackness clouded my vision and I missed a man come barging in and screaming my name.

When I woke up, I was in my bed. I frowned. I don't remember getting here. Maybe it was just something I forgot. I checked my wrist for a bandage, but saw clear smooth skin. What happened. "How long?" I jumped,"what?" I turned and saw Peter sitting on my bed. "How long have this been going on?" I sighed and shook my head,"it doesn't matter. Not like anyone would give a shit." I got up to leave my room for some air, but he caught my wrist,"you're dead wrong. I do. Scott does. Allison does. Jackson does. Lydia does. Stiles does. Isaac does. Boyd does. Erica does. Hell, even Derek does." I shook my head. "I'm not sure about that. You can't just drop a bomb like that. And then expect somebody to feel the same. Maybe you can. But not me. You? I'm certain you do. But, this is something I'm ashamed of."

I wiped the tear that fell and muttered,"I'm sure Derek cared less." He gave an exasperated sigh,"yeah. You're right. Not really expected to do that. But, they really are you're friends. Derek obviously does care, or else he wouldn't give you the bite. When you cut yourself, you cut an major artery. You were close to dying. I couldn't let that happen, so I tried to keep you alive as much as I could while Derek came. You have the bite now. The mark is there. And if you're certain that I care, why won't you tell me?" I snapped,"I don't wanna lose you! I never had a father figure! You're that person! I feel a fatherly and daughterly bond between us growing, and I don't wanna loose it! I just can't! I want a father to hold me when I feel weak! Unloved, stupid, lied to, used. I want a father to hold me everyday Peter! That's what I feel almost everyday! I can't lose you!" I was sobbing now. He softened and pulled me into his arms.

"You won't. I will always be here for you. I feel the bond too. I feel it. You are not any of those things, sweetheart. You're beautiful. Inside and out. You are a strong girl, you are loved. I can tell you that right now. You are a smart girl. I know, I've heard about your report card. I can tell you now, everyone gets those two feelings. But, you use that to make you stronger. And between you and me, the ones who let you go were retards. It was their loss to an amazing girl." I sobbed and hiccuped for a while, before smiling at his last sentence. "There's the smile I was goin for! Come on! You need sleep." I nodded and got back under the covers. "Stay? Till I go to sleep?" He nodded.

He ran his fingers through my hair till I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**sorry it's so short. It's a warm up chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. That chapter made me cry. She picked up Peter as a father! How many of y'all were expecting that? I don't think I read one like that with Peter being a father's figure. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow...I don't know what to say. You guys _still_ love my story. That's just wow. Thanks to TeenWolf76! He/she is awesome. The reviews they leave are heartwarming(although I do have to use google translate) but I don't mind. Anyway. Gather round children! Story Time!**

* * *

I sighed and stretched when I woke up. I feel...better. I opened my eyes and everything was clearer. I could smell and hear things better. Like the birds outside and the person in the kitchen. Oh yeah. Derek gave me the bite. But Peter stayed with me. I gave a small smile.

I got my stuff together for a long shower. This time, I took my time. I washed my hair thoroughly. I washed my face. I took a look at my hair and decided to flat iron it. It gets frizzy when water touches it. I brushed it back into a neat ponytail, with the ends curling slightly. I smiled at my reflection. I took a look in my closet and frowned. New me. New outfit.

"Peter?" I shouted down getting dress in a pair of my mom's jeans and shirts. "What?" He said leaning on the door frame. I grabbed my box from my room and pulled out a huge load of cash,"I hope you rested today. We're going shopping!" He snorted and shook his head. I laughed, before grabbing his hand. Throwing my keys, phone, and money in my bag, and grabbing a muffin. I saw Peter grab one to. "These are good." He complimented,"where'd ya get them?" I smirked,"ya can't get them anywhere besides me. I made 'em." I backed out and went to the first mall out there.

I went to the first shop and went to the teen section. I found eight lairs of jeans, nine shirts, and three tank tops. I tried them on and Peter gave remarks. Some were I like it and some were "as your father, I have to tell you no. Those are for sluts." I got them anyway. When his back was turned. We went to more stores and I made him carry most of the bags. I told Peter to put the bags in the car, so I can go into Victoria's Secret. He gave a,"thank God!" And left. I entered the store and started shopping for my size.

I was paying for my items when he came back. I dragged him to lunch and we ate. We laughed at a couple of things and had fun. I dragged him to the make up section of mall, and asked for a makeover. They gladly did so. When I looked in the mirror, I nearly fainted. The girl in the mirror was stunning. Golden eyeshadow on her eyelids, red lipstick on her lips, coated with lipgloss over it, a light blush covering her face. She looked beautiful. I smiled at my reflection and gave the woman a hug. Peter had a small smile on his face.

On the way out the store, I noticed some guys staring at me and smirked. Peter looked at my line of site and glared. I laughed and hit his shoulder. "They won't try anything. Not with my daddy around." He gave a smirk, but replied firmly,"better not."

I checked my phone and saw I had fifteen missed calls, and a hundred and twenty texts. I called Scott. Knowing that they would be with him. "Hello?" I answered,"hi!" I heard rustling, almost as if he was tackled. "Izzy? Oh, my goodness! We wee worried about you! Why didn't you text us back?" Erica's voice came through. "Put me on speaker so I can hear all off y'all." "Ok."

"Ok. Well, first, hi. I'm sorry for the other day. I've been...busy. I'm sorry for not replying. I bet you guys were worried sick. I'll be back tomorrow?" I forgot what day it was. I was gone for two days. "Yeah. Today's Thursday. So Friday. I swear." Boyd and Erica shouted,"you better! English is boring!" I cracked a smile. "Ok! Ok! Bye! I need to go. Talk to you guys later!" I hung up and Peter gave me a look. "What?" He raised a brow,"aren't you gonna tell them?" I scoffed,"well, duh. I thought I should do it in person. But if you want, I won't. I'll call them again and tell them." He immediately said,"no. That's the best option. But, you might want to tell them why."

I nearly swerved on the road,"I can't tell them why I was bitten! They'll go insane!" He gave me an I know look,"just tell them, you were drying dishes, but you slipped and dropped the knife. It landed on your wrist." Sounds like the first time I cut myself. I repeated it to him and tried to control my heartbeat. He nodded,"good. Not many can do that." I sighed in relief and continued home. I threw my old stuff in a bag, and decided to give them to the women's orphanage. They needed new clothes. I hung up all my clothes and Peter sat on my bed. Watching me. "What?" He shook his head,"the bite changes people. But I don't see a change in you. It's almost like you haven't changed."

"People are different. Maybe, this was supposed to be me." I don't know where that came from. It didn't sound like me. I shook my head and continued what I was doing. "Peter?" He hummed. I gave him a smile,"thank you. For everything." He smiled and nodded.

I went to sleep happy. I have my life in balance for now.

Waking up I rushed to the bathroom and washed. I flat ironed my hair again, but left it in. I put in a thin, black, zigzag, headband on. I marched to my closet and chose dark wash bootcut jeans, a purple tank top with a cute leather jacket cardigan, and black and white converses. I put on some purple eyeshadow and red lipgloss. Perfect.

I ran downstairs and grabbed another muffin, before going to my car. I smiled and went to school. I pulled into a parking spot and got out. I walked over to my group of friends excitedly. As I did, I felt stares on me. I ignored them and jumped up and down hyped up. "Whoa! Look at you! What happened? Where did Izzy go? Did you eat her? You monster!" Stiles accused. I rolled my eyes and tried not to hit his head.

I whispered,"I have the bite." They gasped. "What!" Scott asked. I told them the story I practiced and they nodded. "Clumsy." Boyd muttered. I stuck my tongue out. "You guys won't believe what happened next! I dragged Peter to the mall, and he didn't complain once!" The girls screamed,"what! We tried to drag him into shopping but he just complained, and complained." I smirked,"cause he likes me. I'm his favorite pack member." I teased them. "Yeah, yeah. Do you know how many guys are staring now? You made our job so much harder!" Isaac complained. I maturely rolled my eyes.

Class rolled by in a breeze. All the guys tried to pair up with Erica and me. But we chose each other. I walked to my locker and Aiden just stalked up,"well, well. Don't you look fine." I glanced around, and teased him,"oh, you were talking to me? Well, all I had to do was dress up to get people to talk to me, I would have done that weeks ago." He looked me up and down,"mmm, attitude. I like that. I wonder what else you have in you." I him a smirk,"and how do you intend to find out?" I closed my locker and leaned against it. He put a hand on either side of my head and leaned in,"go on a date with me. That's the best way to find out."

I licked my lips and leaned close to his ear,"where's the fun in that? Just telling you. There wouldn't be a challenge." I bit his ear lobe seductively, before ducking under his arms and walking away. I looked back and winked at him. I walked away, completely satisfied with myself. He muttered,"oh. Imma enjoy this challenge."

I walked over to my table and they stared at me,"what?" Allison sighed,"I saw the encounter. I must say, I'm impressed. So far it's only been us to resist his charm. I rolled my eyes,"have a little faith in me? Boys charm isn't something I fall for anymore. I stopped when I was twelve." I pursed my lips in the memory that it brought up. They looked worried,"oh! I'm sorry. Didn't mean to upset you." I shook my head,"it's cool. I swear." They nodded.

Lunch ended and I to the last class of the day. I never noticed Aiden in this class...the teacher walked in and we did our assignment and left. I didn't say anything during that class. I started walking over to the group when a guy stopped me,"I don't appreciate being teased." I gave him a look,"and I don't appreciate being touched and hold against my will. But you don't see me complaining."

He let go of my wrist, and walked in front of me. "I don't see why you won't go on one date with me." I gave him a "are you kidding me?" Look. "You, are the enemy. I, am your enemy. I am not going out with an enemy. I will not have my life like those cheesy, romance movies. Where two enemies fall in love, they try to be together and things go wrong between the two. Or where one betrays the other and the one who fell hard always ends up broken again, this time, completely. That's not something I want, because I already have enough shit in my life."

He stared at me,"just one date. That's all I'm asking for." I rolled my eyes and told him,"how badly do you want this date? And most importantly, why now?" He didn't say anything for a while,"I want this date more than anything. I tried to ask you, but you always avoid contact." True. I shrugged,"one date. That's it. But, you have to leave me alone after this." He nodded,"I swear. How bout Sunday, five?" I nodded.

He finally left me alone and I walked over to them,"one of you, kill me now." They rolled there eyes and Ally wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "If changing was all it took to get attention, why did I start? This is a curse." The guys laughed and the girls huffed. I went home and laid down. Peter came in through the window, took one look at me, and asked,"what's wrong?" I shook my head. Not wanting him to overreact. "Just wishing I didn't give up my clothes." He laughed.

"There's a meeting Sunday. At three. Won't end till four thirtyish." I nodded and he sat in my chair. "Dad?" He looked over at me,"hmmm?" I asked him the question that no one seems to take mr serious for,"when I changed, why did everyone seem to _like_ me? Besides you guys." He didn't say anything for a while,"I can't answer that correctly. My guess is that, people are shallow. They only care for the outside. Not the inside." I nodded my head and patted the space next to me on my bed,"please?" He came over and laid down. I snuggled closer,"night, daddy." He tightened his arms,"night, sweetheart."

* * *

**Aiden got a date. Do you guys think that would make things boring? Or was it a bad move? I think that y'all's opinion matter the most. Tell me what you thought please. And thanks for the follows and reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing to say...enjoy the story. I own nothing.**

* * *

Sunday came rather quickly. I packed the outfit I was switching into in a bag and put it into the bathroom. I entered the room again and sat down. I played COD while waiting for the others to show up. Derek entered and sat down,"you're good at that." I gave him a quick glance,"at-no!-what?" He looked at me and said,"playing games. Giving people a heart attack. Sneaking in. Blending in." I almost pressed the button too hard.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Sneaking and blending are something I can't change." I put my voice modulator on,"No! Don't go in alone! Go in with backup!" I turned it off. "I never really know when or how I do it. It just happens. Playing games? I need something to take my frustrations out on. Don't I? And giving heart attacks? That wasn't my fault. I never asked for people to suddenly care for me! That came on your own time! But, between you and me, I think it would have been better if I died. Sometimes when I play this game, I wish that I was my character when they rarely died. That's what I wish at times." I won the game and he growled,"you don't understand. People would care if you just opened up some."

I snorted,"last person to say that, don't ya think? You are keeping things to yourself constantly. Only telling us if we find something. Stupid. You are gonna say it's to keep us protected. But, sometimes, people get hurt if you don't tell them. But me? If I tell y'all what's on my mind, it would be Hell. More so than before I met the pack." I felt him get up and leave. I sighed and played zombie mode. Someone entered and stopped mid way. I heard more people enter and someone say,"hi." But someone shhhh'ed her. "She's in her zone. It happens only when someone or something ticks her off. It's rare."

I played hard. Nearly breaking the remote. I didn't blink or take my eyes from the screen. Just stared. I finally won. "YES! Take that you stupid zombies...no offense Peter." He rolled his eyes and the guys stared. "What?" I mumbled,"I just can't stand those zombies..." "That. Was. Awesome." Stiles praised in a high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes at him. He laughed in a mad way.

"Question! How does you eyes not hurt from no blinking that long." Boyd asked. I blinked cofused before groaning. "Oh. That." I started rapidly blinking and tearing up. I groaned for a long time. Before finally having my eyes under control. "I'm ok, now. Dang, that stings. Can we start now?" They got over their shock, we started.

There wasn't really anything but warnings, status updates, and stay safes. When that was over, I went into the bathroom and put on a pair of black tights, purple shirt that stopped mid bottom, and black converses. I put in the same headband from Friday, and red lipstic, blush, mascara, and red eyeshadow. I walked out and their eyes widened. I grabbed my leather jacket and was on the way out before I remembered jewelry. I put on a silver necklace with a flower. I put in loop earings. Done. "Where you're going."

I stopped mid step."Out, Boyd." Derek raised a brow,"can we ask with who?" I rolled my eyes,"someone from school. Can I go now? Imma be late." I was out the door before they said anything, with a bye over the shoulder. I walked out of the woods and saw Aiden leaning against his car,"you're late." Was all he said. I shrugged,"a girl gets busy." He smirked and opened the door for me. I smirked,"chivelary. So far you're doing good." He laughed,"oh. Then you'll love the date." That spiked my curiosity,"and what is it, exactly."

He replied,"I, Aiden Crosby(couldn't remember last name so I used the same one), am taking you on a cliché date." He sounded accomplished with himself. "Which includes..." I left it hanging."Movie, dinner, and a walk in the park." Oh. I'll enjoy that."

We pulled up to the movies and I wanted to see a comedy movie. Kevin Hart's Let Me Explain was out. "I want to see Let Me Explain." He nodded. We waited in line and had a small chat. "What's something that no one knows about you." I thought for a minute,"I hang with the supernatural." He laughed,"that's a good one, but, no. I mean like only _you_ know." I frowned some,"well. That's hard. There's a lot. Hm. Oh! I took all the martial arts classes and got black belt in majority." He raised a brow,"impressive. I got my bodyguard now. Cute on the outside, dangerous on the inside." I held out my hand,"I don't work for free." He smiled,"an exception?" I thought about it,"well, everything comes with a free trail."

The movie was hilarious. (**I've haven't seen it, yet**.) I encourage all to see it. The dinner was a good barbecue place,"you know. I was never trained to be a proper lady for dates. So, I'll tell you know. I will order a pulled pork thing of sorts, with two pieces of toast, and mac and cheese." He gave me a look,"sarcastic, sassy, funny, cute, and has an appetite... I hit the jackpot." I blushed, while he laughed. I muttered,"so you _think_ I'm cute?" He looked at me with a smile,"I don't think you're cute, I know you're cute." I chuckled,"twenty points for that cliché." He cheered,"yes! My score is?" "Close to a hundred. You need fifteen more points."

We walked in and sat at a table. The waiter came over and looked at me. "Hello. My name is Gary. How can _I_ _help you today?" _He put some weird emphasis on his last for words,"hi, Gary. Um, I would like a sprite." I said shyly. He nodded, seduced by my shy and innocent nature. "And you, sir?" He asked tearing his eyes off of me,"coke." He wrote it down and left.

Aiden laughed,"you...are...so...dense." I gave him a confused look,"what do you mean?" He wiped the non existent tears from his eyes,"it was obvious he was flirting." I shrugged,"I know. But, if I do go out with a guy, he has to get to know _me_. Not my body." He stared at me,"you're going out with me? And I don't know you." "This is only a date. One. It's only because you were stalking me and annoying me to death."

"Well, then...if it isn't little Isa." Marcus' voice filled my ears. I turned lookin like a dear in headlights. "Marcus? What are you doing here? I thought you were..." He pointed to his date."Working late." I lied for him. He gave me a grateful smile. "I was. But, someone here, changed my mind." The girl looked very confident and pretty. I recognized her. Lauretta Jackson. Biggest slut of them all. "Hi, I'm Lauretta." She introduced. I gave her my sweetest smiles,"hey. My names Isabella." She nodded,"Imma just go look for a spot." And she left. "Marcus Anthony! You know better than lie! You know your mother would have your head!" I scolded. Dead serious.

"I know. But look at her! She's fine!" I gave him an incredulous look,"she's a slut." I shook my head to clear it. Done for now,"Mark, this is Aiden. Aiden, this is Marcus." Aiden and Mark nodded. Boys. "How'd ya get this one? She's a rough one." I elbowed him in the nuts. Seeing as I was sitting down,"oh. And street fighting." I added to my earlier statement. He laughed. Mark got up,"good luck. You'll need it..." And he limped off. I picked up my knife and was tempted to throw it at him. Aiden reached over and grabbed it,"can't have you going to jail. Even though it'll be amusing!"

I pouted,"no fun." Once we got done with our meal we left to the park. We walked side by side. "So. Were you ever gonna tell me you were bit?" I gave him a confused look,"how'd ya know?" He pointed to my neck. Damn. Thought I hid it with make up.

I shrugged,"when it really mattered." He chuckled,"you really are one of a kind..." I smiled at him. On the walk we decided to play twenty questions. It was nice. I could be myself, without worrying. He found out most of my secrets. Besides the major ones. When he dropped me off at home I said,"if you tell anyone I was with you, or my secrets. Alpha or not, I will burn your ass alive." He raised both his hands in the air,"I swear not to tell anything to anyone." I nodded.

"Please. I'm dead serious. No one can know what I told you. I will when they truly need and want to know. I don't want no one knowing this." He nodded his head. I got out the car and went in my house. I took a shower and washed my clothes. I put on some pajama shorts and a tank."I really don't appreciate how you looked and acted tonight." Peter's voice came filling my ears with his angered and serious voice. I sighed and turned not trying to butter him up,"I know, Dad. What I did was wrong. I admit that I'm sorry for that. But, it won't happen again. I put a end to it." He nodded,"now. Who is he and when can I kill him?"

I threw a pillow at him,"goodnight, Daddy." And I flopped on my bed. Sleep rushed through me and I grinned. Exactly what I needed. Goodnight Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been slow for this story. What happened to the people demanding this? There's a little button down there. Let's play pretend for a moment. That button down there is magical. If you press it, your screen shows a box. In that box you type something related to the story. Under that box, there are four choices. If you choose one or more of them, they make the writer, me, feel warm and fuzzy inside and make's them want to write faster, so people can enjoy and love her work. Wasn't that a good game of pretend? If only that happened in real life...darn. Oh well. I'll guess I get going now. A girl can dream can't she? **

**I don't own much.**

* * *

Waking up to a mischievous grinning father isn't something I liked. I groaned and put a pillow over my head. He chatised,"come on. Don't be like that. You have school in an hour." I groaned and held out my hands. He took them, and pulled me up. "Pick out an outfit for me? Please?" I gave my best little girl who really wants something look. He sighed and waved his hand as a go movement and walked to my closet. I went to my shower and washed off my sleep. After drying my hair and wrapping a robe around me, I saw Dad's choice for me on the bed. It was neon orange skinny jeans, a black see through sleeveless botton up shirt, with a collar and t shirt, and black flats. I think it would go nicely with my skin.

After getting dressed, and styling my hair in waves, I made my way downstairs. "Going natural?" Dad asked surprised on my lack of make up. I nodded,"of course, Daddy. Can't get dressed up all the time, now can I? Besides, it's healthy to remember who you are." I grabbed a piece of toast with jelly on it. Thank God he knows that I like a light breakfast on school days. I grabbed a orange juice bottle and some water. I picked up my purse and keys and made my way out. Not before kissing his cheek,"bye, Dad. Don't do anything stupid and reckless and dangerous." He responded with,"then might as well put me in a retirement home." I gave him a glared,"never! And let me finish. _Without me_." He laughed,"oh. No promises."

I rolled my eyes at him and shut the door. I made my way back to school and parked. I exit the car and made my way over. I stole an apple from Stiles who glared. I smiled,"what? I'm a growing woman who needs fruit." He rolled his eyes, but made no move to get it back. I took a bite out of it and Erica started,"so...how was your date?" I coughed up my apple. I started coughing and Scott patted my back,"take it easy." I took a sip of water,"it wasn't a date. It was just us hanging out. Nothing intimate. Nosy." She gave am eye roll and the guys nodded. I heard a,"better be." From Jackson. I cooed,"awe. The tin man has a heart after all." I wiped a fake tear.

He glared at me, but grinned regardless. We just chatted for a while, and I felt my phone vibrate, I looked at the message,"how bout another one? Friday night? Nine?" I looked back and Aiden's face was looking at his phone, but his eyes looked at me, with a grin. I text back immediately,"I thought I said last night was the first/last one? Besides, I have a doctor's appointment then." He replied with,"o come on. U kno u enjoyed it. How bout after?" I glared at him,"so? Doesn't mean I'm intested in another one. And no. I'm being pulled to a friends house for Mr. Fogle's assignment."

"Ugh. Excuses, excuses. Y cant u do that Saturday?" I nearly growled,"u kno y." "Oh yea. Full moon, still a newbie. I remember my first time..." I bit my lip,"is this going anywhere? My answer's still no." I could practically hear him roll his eyes in aggravation,"please?" I gave a mental curse,"final date. That's it. No more. Pick me up Saturday. 8 pm." "Done. Wear somethin fancy." "I swear if this cost a fortune, I will kill you firsr chance I get." He responded with,"mmmmmhmmmmm. Sure. Don't worry bout that." I stuffed my phone in my purse.

All my classes flew by in a blur and I grinned. I grabbed a fruit mix for lunch and sat down next to Isaac. Stiles asked,"do you eat something other than fruit?" My phone vibrated, and I it on during class, said,"yep." I couldn't decide weather or nor to laugh or glare. So I stuck with rolling my eyes. I nodded at Stiles," of course. But, I gotta be the first person out, incase something goes wrong. For instance, a terrorist comes to this school. As soon as I have my chance, I'm out. I'll pray for the best and see y'all on the other side." I teased. They laughed at my vivid imagination.

Vibration."Some imagination..." I smirked and wrote back,"yea. So, imagine what I am planning for you. And it ain't anything pleasurable for u. I can tell u that now." I put up my phone and gave a smile. The blurred by much to my displeasure. But some part of me was happy. I've had some personal encounters with Aiden. We have that, flirt and tease kind of relationship. On Thursday I sat on a step that was close to the top of the staircase and watched the whole thing play out. The whole pack was downstairs arguing about a plan to defeat the Alpha pack, when Peter sat beside me.

"You should be downstairs helping." He said. I shrugged,"won't matter what I say. I won't be a part of this too much longer." I whispered quietly. He gave me a look that said,"you're not killing yourself, are you?" I shook my head,"I'm leaving. I have to live with my grandparents." He looked taken aback,"what do you mean? Start from the beginning."

"When I was conceived, my mom was so happy. When she told my father, he wasn't. He wasn't ready to be responsible. Not for a child. He wanted my mom to abort me. She wouldn't. Stupid choice. My mom was so in love with him, that leaving him, hurt her. To get rid of the pain she drunk. She loved the feel of what drinking did to her. Made her forget her sorrows. Which was good, but wasn't good, was what she became.

When I was six, she came barging in the house and told me, it's all my fault. If I hadn't been born, if she aborted or miscarried me, then she would be happy. Not what she is now. She would have been the loving wife. All my fault. You are a disappointment. When you get older, you're gonna be a nobody. Nobody will love you. They'll only use you and step on you. That was the night I was putting up dishes, I slipped, dropped the knife, and it cut my shoulder. It felt nice. An escape of sorts. I knew that it actually did nothing, but, I started and couldn't shake it.

When I turned eleven, I had to beg the neighbors to pick up my mom from bars. She sold almost everything she had for money. Besides me and the house and the furniture. My grandparents are actually pretty rich. So they pay for almost everything. When I was seventeen, they started a case to get me away from her. They finally won the case. Seeing as my mom never showed up to the cases or checked the mail. My dad. He made up for what he did by paying for that car, my games, everything that I might possibly want for a gift. But, if he really cared, he would come visit. Not hide.

I raised myself to be who I am now. Shy, quiet, respectful, gullible, and a weak little girl. The day you saved me, I knew that something between us happened. You were like a father caring for his daughter. I just knew that I couldn't pass that up. So, I pushed my past farther and farther away, but it just comes back. My grandparents used that bit of information and won the case with it. Since I just turned 18 and still haven't graduated yet, I'm forced to move to Georgia with them. I leave in four months. That's why, I'm not down there, helping plan. Maybe it would have been best, if you just let me be that day."

I was sobbing now. Tears making my face like a waterfall. All of those memories came flashing back. They brought a pain with them, that I just couldn't bury. I put my face in my hands and tried to wipe of the tears, but Peter pulled me to his chest. I was a mess of sobs. "We don't blame you. Calm down." I sniffled. I need to her out of here. I need to clear my head. I got up and ran out. Without saying a single word. I got in my car and drove around the city. I parked in my driveway and got out. After texting Aidren to move the date to next week, I turned of my phone.

For two days I sat in my room. Trying to get my past together and accept it. After a bunch of crying, I got myself together and showered, cleaned up the house some, made some muffins to give this house a nice smell, and ate a sandwich. After gathering my guts, I checked my call. So many missed calls, text messages, voicemails, and even emails. I texted Peter to let him know that I was ok. Just needed to accept my past and get over it. Instead of a reply, he called me.

"Isabella Laurine Baxton! Do you know how worried we were! If you ignored us for another day, we would have barged over there, and kidnap you! I swear, you give me more gray hair than the Pack does! I swear when I see you I will never let you out of my site!" He went on and on, till I heard a thud and scrambling and grunting. Hallelujah!

"Who ever tackled him is officially my favorite! He was going on and on and on." A girly giggling filled my ears. "Thanks." Erica said,"but, Imma do what he did. You had us worried sick!" It was her turn, before I had enough."Erica! Put me on speaker." "Ok."

"For those of you who worried sick, you know you over reacted. I saw golden eyes flash out my window! So one, or maybe all, of y'all are lying! I'm ok! See? My voice is the same as usual! So calm down. Or God so help me, if I have to come over there and slap all of you I will! Don't think I won't! If you still don't believe me. Come over! I won't even step out the house! But know, if you're not over in thirty minutes, I'm leaving to get my mom." I heard some shuffling and the sound of doors slamming and engines. "Ok...bye. Oh! Yeah! Peter! I made some fresh muffins. They're still warm!" I remembered.

I heard Peter yell,"go faster! Now!" And a beep. Huh. I placed my phone on the counter and took a Advil and some water in Mom's room. I cracked the door. I decided to play Call of Duty with a group and paused it to answer the door. The pack was there, looking a little green. Peter came rushing in a stole two muffins, before stealing the plate and flopping down. "Peter! Save some for the others!" I scolded. I took them from him and put them on the table. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm continuing my game now. Don't bother me!" I started playing and getting the good hiding spots. I shot all the opponents when they were in my shooting range. Finally my team won and I cheered. "Can I play?" Stiles gave me puppy dog eyes, and I handed him my controller. He looked ready to faint. "The controller..." I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, and ruffled his hair.

He asked me for a few pointers and I nearly killed him. Trying to teach him was like giving commands to a hyper active child. No matter what you do or day they don't do it. Finally he got it. Can I be stern? Yes. Do I care? No. After the whole environment settled down, they started asking my questions about my past. I answered as honestly as I could. I told them about my fighting past. And Scott didn't believe me, so I flipped him like they do in those shows. I twisted his arms behind his back and sat on his back. Once I let go of his arms, I shouted,"go, horsey, go." He started dragging along the floor and I pouted,"you make a horrible horse." I got of him and flopped on the couch. We started talking about this being an advantage.

I nodded and we talked strategy for a while. The door bell rung and I answered. Three year old Shelby was grinning up at me. Shelby is like a daughter to me. She called me mommy when she was really scared or happy, so basically all the time. "My momma and daddy let me come over here!" She pointed to them and I waved. They waved back and mouthed,"the usual." I fought back a shudder and nodded.

She raised her hands and I picked her up. "I have visitors so be on you best behavior and I'll get you some cookies." She nodded excitedly. I walked in and said,"guys, this is little Shelby." I poked her stomach lightly and she giggled,"she's like a daughter to me. So behave." I glared at the boys mainly. They were always up to something. They raised their hands in surrender. I set her down and she hid behind my leg, much like I did with Boyd when I met Derek. They chuckled,"hi! I Shelby Mawks." I grabbed her hand,"Marks. Hard time pronouncing some letters."

"Hey!" Erica said. Shelby seemed to like her, because she ran over and held her hands up. "She likes you. She goes to anyone who seems happier than her." Stiles muttered,"then she'll hate Derek." I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I went into the kitchen and gave her a juice pouch. She ran off to the play room and I rolled my eyes. She's obsessed with it. I went in after her,"Shelly. Where are you?" No answer. She was behind the huge stuffed bear. I heard her giggle. "Huh. She's not in here." I walked out the door and motioned for them to wait. She came skipping out two seconds later. I grabbed her and screamed,"gotcha." She squealed in delight. I picked her up and sat her in the kitchen.

"You love that room?" She nodded happily. Her beaded braids making a noise. "Why?" "Because. Dat's wheah you let me call you mommy!" I smiled happily. And fondly at the memory. "Come on." I helped her off the stool and grabbed a cookie for her. We walked back into the kitchen,"Shelly, that's Erica, Boyd, Allison, Scott, Peter, call him grandpa though," I teased him. He playfully glared,"I'm not _that_ old." I shrugged,"sure. Stiles, Isaac, Derek, Lydia, and Jackson." She waved at all of them eagerly.

"This. Is my opposite." I picked her up and threw her on my shoulder and tickled her. She laughed and squirmed. I sat her back down and she started skipping around the room and she made eye contact eith the remote. She got mafe a dash for it and turned on the tv. I shook my head and grinned. She immediately turned it to nick jr. Looking for Dora or Wonder Pets. I rolled my eyes at this. As soon as she found it, she went to Jackson and held her arms up. He looked a little unsure, but picked her up. She sat on his lap and snuggled into his chest and quietly watched Dora.

"Yep. Opposite me." They chuckled at this. We started talking randomly of things, and noticed that Shelly fell asleep after talking with everyone excitedly once Dora was off. I picked her up and carried her into the play room. I took out a little mat and covers and pillows. I gave her her stuffed bear and left the room. Turning on the night light and keeping the door open. I gave a soft fond smile. I walked back in the room,"what's her story?" Isaac asked. "Her parents across the street aren't her real parents. She's an orphan. She sees me as her mother figure. She loves me more than anyone can know. It's like when she's with me, she never gets upset. But, she can be wiser than an old man at times. Her dreams though...they always have a meaning of sorts. Almost comes true in away." I frowned at that.

My frowned deepened when I looked at the time,"I need to go pick up my mom. I'll be back. I swear if she does anything to emabarrass me and y'all laugh,_ I. Will. Burn. You_ _Alive_." They nodded and and I left. After picking up my mom and making sure that she understood we have visitors, I helped her out of the car. When we entered to said,"hi! You must be-" she hiccupped,"excuse me. Her friends! I'm Shirley! Nice to..." a smile came across her face,"that's the man who helped! Hey! Do you want to hear a funny story about her?" My eyes widened. She tells every guest this story. "When I she was four, I took her to a friend's of mine house. Her six year old son played with her outside. We were in the middle of talking when a high pitched cry filled the air!"

I had her up the stairs now,"I thought it was my little trouble maker, but actually the boy was on the ground. Guess who laughed like the little meany she is?" She cooed it and pinched my cheek. "Her! She caused it. I asked her why and she said,'he took my candy. And said girls can't do nothing. So, I tripped him!' Then she sat on him and made him play tea party with her." Three thuds, and two "OMG"s filled my ears. I finally threw her in her room and locked the door,"go to sleep Mom! Advil and water is already in there!" She giggled at me.

I walked downstairs grumbling about moms and baby stories and burning them. Derek had a wide grin on his face, everyone else had tears rolling on their faces. Stiles, Scott, and Isaac was laughing silently. Allison and Erica kept muttering, OMG. I kicked the three laughing idiots in the stomach,"so not funny." They still laughed,"yes. It was. You beat a boy two years older than you! For stealing your candy and saying girls are weak? Where were you when I needed you!" Stiles breathed. "Yeah, yeah."

Once they calmed down, they wiped the tears from there eyes,"that was hilarious." I rolled my eyes. My phone vibrated and I read it quickly,"can she spend the week at your house?" I responded,"I have school." They replied,"there's a daycare we take her to." I replied,"sure. But Sunday, I'll be busy." "Don't worry. We'll have her by then." Twenty minutes later they gave me her bag and car seat. I set the car seat by the door and said good bye to them. I muttered,"Shelly's in my care now for the week." They nodded and we said our goodbyes. I picked up Shelby and switched her clothes and laid her with me in bed.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Everythings coming together for now.

* * *

**I think that's a pretty good chapter? What do you think? Everything is coming to place now. It's not exactly the summary title, but the part with her changing comepletey comes with a steamy conversation with rough lemons in the future. I can't decide weather she dates Aidren first and let them be "close" for a while, and make them break up and someone have an heartache and let that be the thing that turns them dark or Sunday really be their kast date and she'll start becoming close to Derek or both.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been slow for this story. What happened to the people demanding this? There's a little button down there. Let's play pretend for a moment. That button down there is magical. If you press it, your screen shows a box. In that box you type something related to the story. Under that box, there are four choices. If you choose one or more of them, they make the writer, me, feel warm and fuzzy inside and make's them want to write faster, so people can enjoy and love her work. Wasn't that a good game of pretend? If only that happened in real life...darn. Oh well. I'll guess I get going now. A girl can dream can't she? On with the unsuccessful story.**

* * *

Don't you just love school? It's the safest place _ever_. Not. I was at my locker trying my best to merge with the piece of metal. Sadly, that didn't work because Aiden came up to me with a face I couldn't decipher. I frowned at him and looked for escape routes. Too late. The hall was empty besides us. Students already at lunch. He boxed me in to my locker. He leaned in and asked,"why'd you cancel the date?" I looked any where besides him,"personal issues. Had to get time to myself, so I could accept them. Can we do it this weekend?" He leaned forward some more,"yes." And he kissed me. I was taken completely by surprise. Somehow, I found myself kissing him back.

He pulled away after he ran out if oxygen. "Same time, same day." I nodded still dazed and pulled his face back to mine. His hands moved to my waist, but I moved them to my ass and I put my hands on his chest. I opened my mouth to his tongue and let his talented tongue entered my mouth. I pulled him closer to me and he moved his kisses down to my neck. I growled when he moved to a spot on my neck. My hands moved under his shirt and ran over his abs. He gave a groan when I dug my nails in his back. His hands moved under my shirt to my waist, that brought me back to insecure mode.

I pulled away,"we can't do this...in the school." He was just as breathless as I was. I was relieved when he nodded. He panted,"I am guessing, that wasn't your first kiss." I gave him a sultry smirk,"guess again, Den." I brought my lips to his and nibbled on his bottom lip before walking off. Just like the second encounter. I made a stop to the restroom and trying to wash off his smell. I pulled out some perfume and sprayed a little on me. I walked out once I smelt that he wasn't on me anymore and went to class. Erica sat next to me.

She stared at me for a minute. Her eyes widened, her jaw droppping, a smile appeared. She gave a silent squeal. Erica brought a hand up to cover her mouth. She excitedly whispered,"O. M. Double G. No way! You met someone. Who the hell is he? And you look like you had a session. That's why you're wearing perfume! To cover his scent. And you're glowing!" I covered her mouth with my hand. "Shhh. No one needs to know that I met someone. Or that I had a session. I swear if you say anything..." I gave her the look.

"Oh my gosh! Who is he?" She asked excitedly. "Not important. I need to make clarity of him first, before I am sure I can say anything." She didn't seem to like that. She kept bugging me through the whole class. When the bell rung, I shot up, packed my bags, went to my lockers really quick and left. I made it to my car and went home. Once I was in the safety of my room, I changed to a pair of tight sweat pants that went to half my calves, and a black tank top. I put my hair up into a high pony tail and started doing my homework.

I was laying on my bed, on my stomach, with my legs crossed amd in the air. I was reading my textbook to study for my test next week when people entered my room through my window. "Haven't you guys heard of a door? And knocking? Or ringing the doorbell?" I asked sarcastically. Allis spoke,"nice to see you too, Ms. Hide A Boyfriend." I looked up and glared at Erica. She just gave me a look,"oh, come on! I couldn't keep a secret like this away from them! This is fucking huge!" I rolled my eyes and Erica, Allison, and Lydia made themselves comfortable in my room.

"Please. Get comfy in my room. Mi habitación es la habitación." Sarcasm was basically dripping from my voice. "Thanks." Lyds said. I sat on my bed the right way,"what are y'all doing here?" They grinned,"girl's night!" I groaned and flopped down on my bed. They started doing hair, make up, nails, and started laughing, gossiping, and singing. I stayed quiet during the whole thing. They would bother me about who I was dating. I kept my lips sealed.

We fell asleep around two A.M.. When we woke up, I had to loan them my clothes and some spare things. They said there thank you's and we got into our cars. We left to school and started our days. I sat at our lunch table and was greeted by stairs. "What?" I asked. Happiness filling my voice. The girls were smiling hugely at me. The guys raised their brows,"nothing. You just seem…different." I giggled and slurred,"yeah." I ate my food in peace, and my phone vibrated,"giving me a hard on with you eating that hot dog. Wonder if you could eat mine.;)"

My mouth dropped at this, but a smirk appeared on my face. Two can play."I can do so much more than that. I can make it taste better. I have a special sauce." I could feel eyes on me. But one was stinging me more than more than the others. "Oh? And wats that sauce?" I smiled,"well. It's a white. And salty and sweet. And caution, this content is incredibly hot." I could smell someone was aroused and I had a hard time telling if it was from him. There were a lot of horny guys in high school.

"Sounds good. Where can I find it?" I replied,"I can take you to the source. Before you put it on the hot dog. You might want to try it out. There's enough space in the tube for you to bury your tongue in." I smiled when I heard someone leave. The smell of arousal still there. But not as much. So that was him too. And there were others. When I put up my phone, I looked up. They had their eyes on me. I shrugged at them,"my friend happened to challenge me and had to make sure I won." They nodded buying it and started going on and on about the lacrosse game coming up in two months. I snuck away from the table to throw away my trash.

I walked put the cafeteria. Needing to breathe some fresh air. I needed this. I couldn't stand all of them staring at me. As I was passing the janitor's closet, I'm grabbed and thrown onto the wall. I gave a grunt. When I opened my eyes, a pair of Alpha ted ones greeted me. He was growling deep in his chest,"I want to taste that special sauce you were talking about. And I will. But, not today and maybe not tomorrow. But I will taste it. What you texted, made me so horny. That's not nice. You have to make up for it." He latched his lips onto mine.

His lips were a frenzy of want against my own. I moaned quietly and pulled him closer. His hands picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I let him dominate my lips. He moved his kisses to my neck. Sucking along my neck and leaving only a couple of marks. We pulled away because it was almost time for lunch to end. I freshened up again and left the bathroom. I entered my class and did my work. Erica didn't say anything to me. But she looked ready to scream and squeal in delight. I did my work and prayed for the bell.

"Alright class. Before the bell rings. I need you to read pages two hundred through two twenty and have a full page report on that section." I groaned quietly. The bell rung, and I left my class. Before I got to my car, Aiden stopped me. "Just want to remind you to wear something fancy for our date Sunday. I have a occasion I need to bring a date too. And, you're the date I chose." I rolled my eyes and nodded. I didn't do well with fancy. I'll just call my grandmother tonight. I got in my car and drove off. I don't go to the group anymore. I will only get pestered by stares and questions. I really didn't want those.

I made my way home and called my grandmother.

"Hello. This is the Smith residence. How may I help you?"

"Grandmother? Hello. This is Cierra. Your granddaughter. I am in a predicament, that needs your help."

"Oh! Do spill!"

"I have a date with and he is taking me to an occasion where he needs a date. He asked me to be that person. It's this Sunday and I need your help to train me for this. I know this is short notice. But, please help me. My friends don't know that I'm going out with this boy. So, I called you first." I heard her squeal.

"Of course, Dear! I would be delighted to help! I will give you early tips. Don't eat any greasy foods for a while, sit up straight, and keep your head parallel to the ground. This is in your blood so it shouldn't be that hard! I have to go right now. Don't you worry. We will continue this." I groaned quietly at this. This meant she was coming over. Don't get me wrong. I love her and all. But she gets controlling. Once you asked for her help. She goes all out.

All I could do was hope she wouldn't embarrass me.

On Wednesday, a knock on my door pulled the pack and I from strategizing against the Alphas. My eyes widened,"I forgot. Those are my grandparents. My grandmother is nice at first, but she gets to a maniac level. My grandfather is the best one out there. Only thing keeping my grandma in check. So, behave. My grandmother is gonna turn me into a proper young lady while she's here. So, behave! And, try to be as proper as possible around her. Or she will scold. No matter who you are!" I rushed that out and ran to answer the door.

"Grandma! Grandpa! How good it is to see you!" I hugged them both and they kissed my cheeks,"Cierra! It has been a long time! Look at how much you have grown! Looking more and more like your mother everyday. You've upgraded you wardrobe." I smiled at them both. "Thank you. It's so nice to see you both. I have visitors in my home. So, please don't try anything." I heard little pitter patter coming and I knew it was little Shelby running in the playroom.

I invited them in and led them to my friends. "Grandma, Grandpa, this is-" I didn't make it far, my grandma scolded me,"stand up straight. And don't roll your eyes." Quiet snickering came from the pack. I shot them a glare. I stood up straighter and continued,"Grandma, Grandpa, these are my friends, Lydia Martin, Erica Reyes, Allison Argent, and Cora Hale. The,"I faked a realistic cough,"men," they glared at me, but was grinning at me like this this still,"are Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilllinski, Derek Hale, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale, and Scott Mcall. And these are my grandparents, Martha Smith, and Samuel Smith." I introduced.

Little footsteps came,"Mommy! Mommy! I made a picture!" Shelby's smile was huge and lit up the room. I smiled lovingly at her,"oh. Really? Can I see it?" She nodded eagerly and showed it. On a white piece of paper was a four petal flower. The works. Green stem, yellow middle and purple petals. "Did you make this all by yourself?" She nodded again,"yes ma'am. I made it for you." I picked her up,"I love it. I'll go put it up on my fridge. First, I want you to meet my grandparents. Meet Grandma and Grandpa." She waved at them shyly and hid most of her face in her neck.

They smiled at her,"hello. What's your name?" Grandpa asked. She smiled at him,"Shelby Mawks!" He grinned at her,"well, that's a pretty name, for a pretty girl." She giggled at him and held her arms out. He took her and Grandma was staring at her,"well, quite the adorable little one. Where are her parents." I knew what she was really thinking,"Shelby. Why don't you take Grandpa Peter and make him make you a sandwich?" She smiled brightly at me and ran to Peter.

He feigned sleep when he heard me say his name. She screamed,"he asleep!" I nearly rolled my eyes,"wake him up." She hit him with a pillow, the same time I threw one at him. He glared at me and I gave an innocent smile. When little Shelly turned around to tell him what I said, I gave him a pleading look. He got up and took her hand,"I'll male you the best PB&J that you will ever have." She squealed delighted.

"Grandma. Her real parents left her in an orphanage's care when she was born. Her adoptive parents are across the street. She's in my supervision for the week, and I let her call me mommy because she looks up to me as such." They nodded at me. A flash of sadness twinkled in her eyes, before it was replaced by hope. "Grandmother! She is not some new dog you get to train. You only came here for me!" She huffed,"just a little prepping wouldn't hurt! Please?" I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. She walked into the kitchen.

I looked at Grandpa and made a motion to Grandma with my hand, while my head looked at the kitchen, eyes wide. He rolled his eyes, just as annoyed as I was, and shrugged. I made another gesture to the kitchen, telling him to talk to her. He cocked his head back in surprise. He shook his head no. I made the you married her gesture and he shrugged and I made the pleading motion. He kept shaking his head and made the mistake of looking at my puppy dog eyes. He took out a coin. I pointed to my head. He flipped it and groaned. I smiled and made a heart and pointed it at him. He waved his hand in the "yeah, yeah" gesture. I kissed his cheek and he said,"Martha?" and disappeared into the kitchen.

I turned around and found them on the floor, faces red. They were clutching their sides as if the ached. "Oh, shut up. You act as if you don't have dysfunctional family members." I threw a pillow down on them. "That's not behaving." I walked upstairs and into my room. I shut the door quietly and groaned into the pillow. I gave a mental curse to Aiden for choosing this date, me for agreeing, mom for being an alcoholic, and Dad for not wanting me."

Someone said,"so, any other family members we should be warned about?" I jumped and glared,"shut up...Derek?" He was leaning against the door frame, a small grin on his face. "Don't you mean, Mr. Hale?" I stated,"you can take that and shove it up your-" "Cierra! No foul language coming from your mouth!" Grandma shouted. "Sorry, Grandmother!" He chuckled,"awesome. First your mom, now her...this is gonna be good." I glared at him and threw a stuffed animal, I kept from when I was young. He caught it and gave me a smile.

Once the pack left and I shot them the "I will so burn you alive if I didn't need a perfect record" glare. The real torture began. I was up most of the night, receiving a lesson of balance, and dressing up. I don't know how, but I felt a little sore. And tomorrow, was make over day. Wish me luck.

Once I hit the bed, I was out. Dreaming of the day that I will get my life together.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter seven. Who liked it? Who hate hit? Who doesn't care? Read, review, and/or follow and/or favorite. Let say this. The whole Derek thing is coming near the end of the story. Right now, I want her to have her date, and after that date, they will get closer, but refuse to admit their feelings. So, it takes a certain thing to bring them together. Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the Cierra's. and Smith's. I was way tired and my mind was jumbled with junk. But I bet you all know what I was talking about. Next chapter will be correct. Promise. **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

I gave a groan of frustration. "Isa? Isa? Isabella! Wake up!" Grandmother's oh-so angelic voice filled my ears. Only one more day till the date and Grandpa was gonna teach me dancing. I grinned. He was my favorite teacher.

After getting dressed in some jeans, blouse, and heels, I made my way downstairs. I can tell that he was gonna teach me something I already knew. "We, as in me and you, are gonna do…the salsa!" I grinned and said,"always ready for some salsa. But someone won't let me have any or the chips." He laughed at me and the music filled my ears.

Just as we were beginning the door bell rung and I heard Grandma greet someone. I just focused on my dancing. When he did my dips, I made sure to tilt my head back some and give a smile. He nodded at that.

Once we were finished claps and cheers came from the door of the playroom I transformed into this. I gave a blush and Grandpa and I grinned at each other and gave a bow. They laughed at our antics. "Not bad, Grandpa. Still didn't stretch a bone." He rolled his eyes,"I have you know I haven't stretched any bones. I'm still fit from my teen years." I patted his belly and said,"sure you are." I heard him mutter something about Grandma and complain. I covered my mouth and started giggling silently and felt my face go red. I ran out the room and fell down laughing.

"Ew. That was so…" I faked a gag. Once I calmed enough, I felt the familiar weight of my little Shelby sitting on me. That's a phase in her life now. Sitting on people when they lay down. "Hi, Shelby." I cooed it at her. "Hi, Mommy!" She grinned at me. She started speaking gibberish about something. After some more dancing I was told that I was ready. I smiled at Grandma and Grandpa. "Thank you both for what you have done." Scott snickered,"really. Thanks. The most entertainment all month." I gave him a look and bit out sharply,"not funny." He just grinned at me.

"You've grown so much! You look so much like your mother did before she became…_that_." She gave a shudder and I laughed at her. She and Grandpa gave me a huge hug,"Isa. We decided, while we were at the hotel, that, you should stay here. You've got good friends that will care for you. And a lot going here for you. You don't need some drastic move to drag you away from what you love and loves you." I sat there speechless beyond belief. "Are you serious? I can stay?" They nodded. I squealed, something I have never done in my life, and hugged them again. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I was smiling like the huge idiot I was. "You'll visit right?" I asked. They smiled at me. "Of course,"Grandpa chided,"we'll be to see if we can be greats. To another child, of course." I blushed,"Grandpa!" Same time Grandma scolded,"Samuel!" We both hit his arms. He grinned at us,"my little angels." Some more snickers.

When they left, I gave them a big toothy smile,"I know you heard that I get to stay." They laughed at me and Peter threw an arm around my shoulder,"but we know better than to jump you in hugs. You're like Derek with that." I rolled my eyes, but threw an arm around his waist. "Now, that Grandma's gone. Who wants to take me to McDonald's? I need some _real_ food." I made my way up the stairs and gave a sigh of relief to be in some Converses. I grabbed my keys and Erica, Allison, and Lydia came with me.

"What's the real reason she came?" Erica was straight to the point. "I have…a date." I said. They squealed and went through ways to torture me to get me ready. "Girls! I really don't need you all to do that. That's time you get to spend with your boyfriends!" I insisted. They sighed at my use of their weaknesses. "Fine. But we want pictures." I rolled my eyes.

After ordering our food and having me inhale my food. We went home and said our good byes and the girls gave me a huge grin. I rolled my eyes and said,"calm down. Jeez. It's not that bad." I closed the door when they was about to go off on me about what I said. It's not like we were going on more. Right?

After a good night's rest. I woke up early, made my way to get dressed, and etc. After eating grits and toast. I made my way out to the spa to get myself treated. When I came back, there was enough time for me to shower and get dressed. After pulling on my black dress that was tight on my body, showing off curves and my toned legs. I put on the red belt that came with it and basic black heels. I put on some golden eyeshadow, and red lipstick. I turned around in the full mirror and gasped. The spa treatment made my skin glow and I was just a beauty. But that couldn't be me. I took some pictures of myself and the girls responded with comments like,"sexy." "Hot." "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang girl! You'll leave all the guys dragging behind you and digging up the ground you walk on." I smiled and blushed at the comments.

At eight, Aiden came knocking on my door and I screamed for him to come in. I was putting on the last of my jewelry and came down. He was wearing a simple black and white tux with a red tie. I smiled at that,"you look good." He just stared with his mouth wide open. I furrowed my brows,"too much? I'll just…" I pointed upstairs and started my way up, but he grabbed my wrist and kissed me roughly on the mouth. I moaned into the kiss. He pulled away and said,"don't. I was just shocked. You look beautiful." I blushed at his words and he kissed me softly this time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

We pulled away and he guided me to his car. I grabbed my purse, phone, and keys. He opened the door and I gave him a smile. I buckled up and he entered. The drive to the date was filled with laughter. We were talking about something stupid. After we pulled into a spot, I wiped the lipstick I got on his lips off. He smirked at me and got out. Before I could unbuckle and open my door, it was opened and his hand reached out to me. I took it and got out. I felt stares on me and I looked at Aiden besides the stares,"are they staring at you?" I felt a little silly when he chuckled,"no. Not at me. You." I blushed,"can't have them staring at me like a piece of meat, now can I?" He seem to catch my drift because he kissed me in front of everyone.

When we pulled back all stares were off me. "So, you took me to this banquet for?" I left it hanging. He sighed,"my dad is putting me next in line to take his place in the industry." I furrowed my brow,"you mean Crosby's Industries? Your dad makes and sells cars?" He nodded looking ashamed. "Aiden! My grandparents and your dad teamed up! My grandparents make businesses bloom!" He looked shock,"are you serious?" I nodded grinning. He grinned back. A look of recognition crossed his face and he grinned,"I remember you now! You were the girl that we use to play with when we got bored! How could I forget? You had the best personality. You were always happy." I nodded.

"We always played. Just never mingled." I said, smiling at the memory. We sat down at a table and started talking waiting for it to begin. There was some introduction to Harold Crosby and I gave a small smile. He scanned the crowd for Aiden. When he found him, he looked at me and a grin if recognition passed over his face. I smiled softly at him and sat a little straighter. He started talking about his industry. How it began, how it tries to improve it's cars to make them safer. And then he got to the part we really came for,"as you know, I won't last here long. My life is coming to a close. But I'll be fighting for every minute of my life. When the last minute comes, my industry will need a new CEO. And I want to pass that position to go to the eldest of my twin sons, Aiden Nathaniel Crosby." Claps and cheers could be heard a mile around and the spotlight flashed on us. I blushed and looked away from the cameras. But I smiled at Aiden. "Go up, Den. They want you to."

He relented and got up. The cheers got louder. Once he shook hands with his father and gave a "man hug", he started a small speech,"thanks, Dad, for the attention. My friend over there hates it." That got laughs from the audience and some stares towards me. "Seriously. Thank you for honoring with this offer. And God forbid when you do die, I will make you the proudest you have ever been of the company. And me." Some "aw"s filled the crowd and the cheers started again.

His dad walked on stage again and said,"I'm sorry. This will only be a minute. We have a special guest in the room tonight. You know their grandparents. You love them. May I present, Isabella Laurine Baxton." I smiled at them when the applause came. I waved at them with a smile on my face. He walked off stage and towards me. He pulled me up and towards the stage. After a hug and kiss on my cheeks he muttered,"make a speech, sweetheart." I tried to decline, but he mittered,"please?" I smiled softly,"ok." He grinned at me.

"As Mr. Crosby said I'm Isabella Laurine Baxton. Man, just giving up everyone's middle name, aren't you?" They laughed at my joke. "I wasn't really prepared to give a speech, so I'll just say, congradulations, Aiden on your future job. I wish you luck. And don't be a stranger. A call would be nice every once in a while." They clapped and cheered at me and Mr. Crosby helped me off the stage. "You look lovely, tonight. And you've grown. My, my! Look at you! Aiden caught himself quite the catch. How's your mother?" He inquired. "Thank you, Mr. Crosby. Look at me? Look at you. You haven't changed much since I was a toddler. And my mom? Still the drunk!" He laughed.

Aiden came over and put an arm around my waist. He whispered in my ear,"people think we're dating. We'll be lucky if we can get out of here before they start asking about the story." I looked at him,"what? Oh, my God. The pack are gonna go crazy. And the school…" I whispered sharply. He shrugged. "Might as well make it convincing." I sighed to him quietly. I intertwined our fingers that rested on my side.

We had a conversation with his dad and we left. He pulled me to the table and I sat down relieved. That was short lived when guys started asking me to dance. I declined most of them, because they were cocky looking. But there were some little boys that were so cute, and shy ones. During a dance with the cutest little boy that night, Aiden questioned jokingly,"may I cut in?" I tried not to roll my eyes while laughing. The little boy gave my legs a hug, and said,"bye Ms. Isabella!" and left. "Wow. Some competition." He said. I giggled at him,"yeah. I know. In fifteen more years, he wanted me to be his wife." He laughed at me.

We started dancing to a song. I was so into it, by the end, I was going fo. A dip, and Aiden's hand came sliding up my leg. He leaned down as if teady to kiss me. But hand claps broke us out of it. He sat me back on my two feet. I smiled at them and went to take a seat. He sat beside me and said,"you're pretty good at dancing." I gave a fond smirk,"dancing is something I love. I just hardly had the chance to show it, besides tonight." He smiled softly. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I kissed his cheek,"thank you. I had fun tonight."

He took me home and I gave him a final kiss on the lips. I got in the house and shut the door. I leaned against it and sighed. After showering and putting on some shorts and tank top on, I heard someone enter my room. I looked up and Aiden was standing in my room. He was about to say something, but he took in my appearance, dropped something, and kissed me fiercely on the mouth. I kissed back and fisted his hair in my hands. He rested some of his weight on his shoulders and I moaned when his fingers started their voyage south. So did his kisses.

His fingers disappeared into my shorts and started teasing me through my panties. I moaned at this and shame flood through me when I bucked my hips into his hand. He kissed me again. I buried my face in his neck and started marking his neck. Not really caring they are healing. I just bit his neck harshly when he buried a finger in me. It was uncomfortable at first, but I got over it. He moved that one in and out for a while.

I growled at him. Wanting him to move faster and harder. He gave a growl back. Telling me he was in charge. I gave a whine and bucked my hips onto his finger. He inserted another one and started a fast, hard, and brutal pace. I moaned loudly when his thumb hit my clit. His third finger entered me and I started makimg a keening sound. I gave a growl as my cliff came into view. I went running and running and running. Then, I jumped off.

I gave a purr as I came falling. I saw him lick his fingers and moan. Something throbbing against my leg. I reached down and unbuckled his pants in steady hands. I unbottuned and unzipped his jeans. I gripped him in my hand and he bucked into it. I ran my hand over the tip and grinned at how much was leaking from it. I started moving up and down, alternating in fast and slow, and squeezing. He moaned and bit my neck to muffle a loud scream. The first stream hit my hand and more followed. I drew it out some by moving my hand.

I pulled my hand out and gave an experimental lick. It was salty and a little sweet. I licked my fingers clean. I disappeared in my bathroom and got him a wet washcloth. "Thanks." He said. I went back into the bathroom and cleaned off some. I put on some new panties and pants. He was sitting on my bed looking a little flushed. "Was that your first time…you know." I nodded suddenly feeling shy and shameful. He lifted my chin up and kissed me softly. His warm chocalate brown eyes met my dull brown ones,"don't feel bad about that. That was the best I ever had. I just came here to give you your jacket back. But, kinda got side tracked with how sexy you looked."

I blushed a little. He thinks I'm sexy without the whole get up. He was probably just messing with me. Oh well,"most people use a door to return things." He chuckled,"I'm not most people." With one last kiss he left. The finall date of my whole life is completed. Or so I thought. We went on one every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. One Sunday, he asked me to be his girlfriend. That night, I fell asleep glowing.


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I need help with something. I want to know if I should delete a story of mine.**

**A)Love With A Side Of Challenge**

**B)Nothing Can Describe The Feeling**

**C)Both**

**Please tell me. Those are the two stories that aren't doing that well. And I think it's time to say goodbye. If I shouldn't, then tell me what needs to be fixed or done to make it better. I want to be a great writer. Let me know, pretty please.**

**Well, another chapter, one review. That's a rule I'm going by! I own nothing!**

* * *

I felt like I was on cloud nine. Aiden and I swore not to tell our pack we were dating each other. That would be Hell. Classes went by extremely fast. I started texting Aiden at lunch_._

_Hey babe.-A_

_Hi Den.-I_

_U kno, I always hated that nickname?-A_

_Yea, that's why I say it, duh. Howd u make it in 12 grade?-I_

_Oh ha ha. But, u're an exception.-A_

_Aw, thanks babe. As much as that was corny, it was sweet. I didnt think big bad Aiden could be soft. Just dont let it intefere with our sessions.-I_

_Mmmm, im hurt. I can be nice when i want to. And trust me babe, it wont.-A_

_Cocky.-I_

_Yep.-A_

_Y do I put up with you again?-I_

_Bc u cant live without me.-A_

_We'll test that theory in 5 more months. But, im telling u now, that its wrong. I think its more abt ur body.-I_

_Jee, i feel the love.-A_

_Ik u do babe. Thats y i give u r "special" time.-I_

_...u need to leave the cafeteria. Wait ten minutes.-A_

_Cant wait.-I_

I put my phone in my purse and took a sip of soda. "Done, already? This is a new record." Stiles teased. All though I heard some jealousy in his tone. "Oh, is my baby jealous? I'm sorry." I cooed with sympathy in my voice. He huffed and I kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Stiles. Forgive me?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. He relented,"the cons of werewolf buddies…" I laughed at him,"but you love us." Ten minutes were up and I went into the hallway. I walked the halls for a bit. Then, Aiden popped out and kissed me roughly on the mouth.

"Try not to fuck me in school." I commanded. He shoved me against the lockers and wrapped my legs around him. He started grounding against me. I moved my head from his lips and moved to his neck. I bit and sucked against it. He gave a quiet snarl. After we found our releases, I changed (I had to start preparing for this kind of thing) into look alike pants and new paties. "There's another thing going on. And I need a date to this. Dad's throwing me a birthday party. And he invited you. You coming?" I leaned against the locker,"I didn't think someone needed a date to a celebration like that." He gave me a look. "Ok, ok. When? What time? What to wear?"

He put his arm on either side of my head,"next Saturday, fiveish, and dressy." I nodded. I gave him one long kiss and walked off. I put on some perfume to cover his scent. I walked into class and sat down. I took out a book and began reading. Stufents came in slowly and Erica wasn't there. I checked my phone and there wasn't a message. I shrugged and did my work for the day.

I drove myself home after school and saw that Aiden was by himself too. I gave him a questioning look. He shrugged looking as confused as I was. I threw my keys on the counter and made a sandwich. Sometime through, someone came busting in. Mom was stumbling drunk out of her mind. "Hey, darling!" She said. I waved,"hi, Mom. You're drunk." She shrugged her shoulders again and walked up the stairs. She fell down on the last two. She didn't get back up.

"Mom? Mom!" I panicked. She was the only one keeping me here. And, we did have our good times. I still loved her though."Mom! Momma?" I ran to her side and checked her pulse. I called nine one one,"Hello? My mom came in drunk. And then she fell down the stairs. Please. Please help me. Please!" I sobbed. "We're on the way. Try to stay calm, Miss." Ten minutes later, they arrived and took my mom on the gurney. I was sobbing. I got in my car and followed the ambulance. They took her in and I tried to follow them. Nurses held me back though. I was struggling,"Mom! Mom!" I called out. Super hot tears were pouring out in a super fast pace.

The nurses let me go slowly, but one kept me in their arms. I was sobbing in her arms,"I was wishing she was dead so many times. But, I didn't actually mean it. She could actually die! And it would be my fault. It's all my fault." She tried to sooth me,"no it's not. It's not your fault. She'll be ok. We're gonna do the best we can for her. I swear." I was still sobbing, but not as fast. She sat me down. I tried calling the pack twice, but they didn't pick up. I called Aiden and explained. He responded with,"on the way."

I don't know how long it's been before he came. He wrapped his arms around me and put his nose in my hair. He started whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I sobbed in his chest. I sobbed things like,"It's my fault. She could die. I didn't mean anything I said about her. I hope she's ok." He only tightened his arms and sat me down. I calmed completely after a while, but I was still sad and stayed silent. A yawn left my mouth, but I tried to fight sleep in case Mom was ok and better. Aiden softly commanded in his Alpha tone,"sleep." I laid down on his lap curled up and let sleep take me.

When I woke up, I'm in my bed at home. A note was on my bed,"Glad you're awake. I had to go to school, so I brought you home. Don't worry too much about your mom. Try to relax some. Take all the time you need away from school. And if you must, forget about the birthday party. Sincerely, Aiden." Last night came flashing back and I covered my mouth with my hand. A sob broke through me. It's too painful. This couldn't be happening. I could be losing the only family that is someone that I live with daily. If she goes, I go with her.

I went to the bathroom and barfed. I'm still innocent, so I am not pregnant. Sure he jizzed on me a couple of times, but that couldn't be it. Right? I cleaned up and put on some sweats. I got some more after a while. I put my hair into a messy pony tail. I grabbed my keys and put them into the car ignition and drove to the hospital. I asked for my mom, and the nurse said,"room five fifteen." I said a sincere thank you and ran to her room. She looked pale and frail.

I brought hesitant hand to her cheek,"Mom? Mommy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I wished bad upon you. Please be ok. I don't know what I would do if you died. I really do love you, Mom. Please be ok." I was pleading with everything in me. Tears were slowly running down cheeks. I gently wiped the hair off her face and my tears off roughly. I kissed her forehead and sat down. Gripping her hands tightly. I brought it to my forehead and bowed my head. I kept my eyes close. Fighting the tears.

A nurse knocked gently on the door,"you must be her daughter. Your mother is in a coma. We can't tell when she'll get out of it, or if she will. She has some liver damage. We will need to do a liver transplant. Her liver is ruined by all her drinking. She passed out from all of that bad blood going through her." I kept my walls up,"a liver transplant? Do what ever it takes to keep her alive. Please. I'm begging you. Please! I can't lose my mother. I just can't…" The nurse gave me a hug,"we'll do what ever we can."

I went home once the visiting hours were over. I went to sleep, sobbing. So much for coming together.

* * *

**I know, I know. I'm horrible. But, I couldn't help it! It seemed like the best thing to do! I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better, I croed writing this. Aiden and Isa ate becoming close…hmmmmmmm. We'll see if they become closer or will things make them get farther and farther. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing.**

* * *

I woke up and did my usual routine for school. I got dressed in boot cut jeans, a grey t- shirt, and tennis shoes. I put my hair in a neat pony tail and left. I walked in the school ignoring everyone. I sat at the back of the class today and did my work. I didn't even stay at the luncg table for long. I only ate a little and left. I walked the hallways for the rest of my lunch time.

Aiden came running up beside me,"is she ok?" I shrugged,"I guess. She's in a coma and needs a liver transplant." He nodded,"I hope she gets better. I could only imagine what you're going through." I gave him a small smile,"thanks. For everything. I needed a stable person in my life right now. But, you know they'll find out one day. And will cause Hell right?" He shrugged,"oh well." I gave a short giggle at that. He took me to my next class and kissed my cheek. "Oh, I almost forgot, I'll be there." He said,"you don't have to. With what's goin on and all." "I want to." And walked in my classroom.

I ignored Erica and Boyd when they walked in and did my work. Not a sound came from me. The bell rung and I went to my car and drove to the hospital. I did my homework quickly and put that up. I hrabbed my mom's hand and closed my eyes. Those rare good memories came flashing in my mind. An involuntary smirk flashed across my face.

A vibration happened and I found a text from Derek,"pack meeting in 20." I gave a silent growl,"I wont b there. Something more important is happening right now." I can hear his snarl from here,"we need everyone here. And u r part of that everyone."

I slammed my door shut and slammed the door shut behind me. I was pissed beyond belief,"I'm here. What?" Well, pissed was an understatement. They looked at me, completely shocked. I have _never_ been this mad at anyone. "There have been some murders happening. Mr. Harris has disappeared. This psycho is killing in threes. Three virgins were first. Now, it's three soldiers." I widened my eyes, hysteric,"this couldn't be done over the phone? I had to leave my _hospitalized_ mom, who could be _dying_, for that? Have you lost your damn mind? You wanted me to show my ass here instead of be with my mom. She can't do the same thing Peter did, Derek! My mom's fucking _human_!"

I walked out swearing every word I knew and then some. Completely and utterly pissed. I unconsciously shifted and gave a huge and loud roar. I lost myself for a moment. I gathered myself back in and got in my car. I drove off to the hospital. I went back to the hospital. I stayed for evey last minute with my mom. Once visiting hours were done, I went home growled. I started throwing and kicking thigs. I picked up a picture of Mom and I as a baby. She looked so happy. She looked as if she actually loved me. I got ready to throw it, but a hand wrapped around my wrist. I growled at them. They just gently pried my hand off the picture and set it down.

I'm turned and met the eyes of Derek. He stared at me and I stared, more like glared, at him back. He suddenly pulled me to his chest. I growled at him and started fighting to get out. He was too strong for me and I gave in. I sobbed in his chest,"it could be my fault. If only I wasn't born…she would have been happy. She would have been happy, and healthy. But, she's in the hospital. Close to her death bed. It's my fault. If only, it missed…if only I would have been left that day. If only you didn't chamge me."

He tightened his arms around me. He managed to growl out,"it isn't your fault. You couldn't help what happened. You couldn't control you being born. You couldn't control your mom running away. You couldn't help anything that happened. And changing you was definitely a good thing. People do care for you. People do love you. You just have to let yourself see it." I was just crying too much for my liking.

I fell asleep leaning against his chest. When I woke up, I was in my room again. It smelt faintly of Derek. Last night was probably one of the worst nights of my life. I told him my deepest and darkest secret. Shit. I had the urge to go barf. Maybe it's just all this stress taking affect.

I frowned once I got over my little fit. I threw on a usual outfit. After driving to my school and did my usual thing. I sat with the gang, but didn't say a word. The atmosphere around the table was a thick tension. I took a deeo breath,"I'm sorry I snapped last night. It was just…I was mad. Just as things were coming together…" I let out a breath and put my face in my hands,"Gosh, my life is Hell." A single tear fell out.

Someone put a hesitant hand on my shoulder,"it's ok, Bells. We understand what that. You were just mad and didn't really have control over yourself." Allison's voice soothed. I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulder and gave me a hug. "It'll be ok. Things will get better in time." I heard someone say,"yeah, Izzy. They will." I gave a smile at them,"thanks. Wow. Things are just…out of control. I hate that I had a taste of control, but it's gone from me now. It's not exactly right to me." I shook my head and wiped my eyes free from tears.

Lunch was a little different, I didn't have my usual session with Aiden. Maybe another time. I went to my next class and went silent. Only giving a few silent remarks on the teacher's lameness. She was uncomfortable with being up there. I silently packed my stuff together. I made my way to my car and drove off to the hospital. Mom was still in the same position as when I left her. I kept my mouth closed as I entered the room. I got my homework out and got to work.

Nothing new was happening with her. I heard the nurse enter,"I have good news. We found an available liver for your mom." I nodded my head,"please, please, please do it as soon as you can. Please. I'm begging you with everything in me. Please." They smiled at me,"sweetheart. No need to beg. We were gonna do regardless." I shot up and gave her a huge hug,"thank you so much. What is the date set for?" She answered,"don't thank me. We have it set for Friday. That gives you Wednesday and Thursday to get prepared for this. I nodded my head.

I walked over to my mom, running my fingers through her hair softly,"you hear that Mom? They found you a liver. You have a chance of living. I love you, Mommy. Please get better. Please." I kissed her forehead and walked out the bathroom. I got in the car and gave a huge smile, then it disappeared. Friday, I have a date with Aiden. I should go to distract myself from my mom.

I thought over the pros and cons. Not finding many cons, I decided to go. I put the car into drive and started the drive home. When I entered the house, an unexpected guest was waiting for me. I jumped and turned on the lights,"Derek? What the hell are you doing in my house?" I dropped my keys and bags and walked passed him into the kitchen. Making myself a sandwich.

"Checking on you. Makin sure you were ok." there was an edge to his tone. He thought that there would be a repeat. "Well, here I am. _Alive_. Happy really. They found a liver for my mom. She has a chance at living!" A huge grin broke over my face. The emotions caught up to me and I gripped the counter tightly. I was slumped over the counter.

Tears brimmed my eyes. A hand gripped my shoulder. "That's good. So, no more blowing up? That kinda freaked me out." I laughed,"awe. Big bad Alpha got scared of small little girl? Shocker." I could feel him roll his eyes,"I said freak me out. Nothing about being scared." I grinned,"same thing in my book." "You need a new book." He commented. I shot back,"why? It's perfectly fine in my opinion."

He rolled his eyes again and we went back and forth. But, that led to us talking, then us on the couch, and led to us exchanging past and secrets. He's actually a good guy , it's just that he is really protective of the pack. He really does care more about them than anything. Including Stiles! But, I wasn't gonna tell them anything about what I was told. I don't want him telling my stuff, so I won't go telling his.

He left and let me go to sleep. I went straight to sleep. Nothing crossing my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**I thank everyone who reviewed this chapter. I hope you all loved it. I tried to put in the other episodes. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed and stretched in the bed. The light blinded me and I groaned. I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow. I snuggled closer into and brought my covers closer to my body. "Awe, she looks so cute like that." I shot up and grabbed the knife I kept under my pillow and threw it. I heard a couple of thuds.

I blinked a couple of times and looked at the intruder, more _intruders_. I put a hand over my heart,"what the hell are you doing in my room, Aiden?" I took a look at who was in my room. The whole Alpha pack minus Ennis. I looked at who was on the floor and Ethan and Kali were glaring. A knife wedged between them on the wall.

"I forgot about the knife. Nice to see you too, by the way." Sarcasm was dripping from his tone. The blind man was leaning against the wall. "Perfect aim, Isabella. And wolvesbane." I brought the covers closer to my body. Not liking where this was going.

"I had to. With my mom and all. Had to be protected somehow going into the bars." I answered. I kept my stare on them as my hand edged toward my dagger. I also reached for my gun. "Please. You don't need those. We're simply here to talk to you." He chided. I kept them close to me because I didn't exactly trust them.

Kali was glaring at me and I mirrored the glare. She tried to flashing her eyes, but I didn't even flinch. I chuckled at her confused face,"I had enough shit in my life, that not even that can make me flinch, sweetheart." She growled at me and I just smiled at her the most angelic one I can manage. "I don't know whether I want to kill her or respect her. Are you sure we want Derek?" She admitted.

"Kali. We're not here to cause any drama. We just want to talk." I took a deep intake of breath,"please, make it quick." He put his cane on the ground and placed his hands on top of each other on the cane."I just want you to consider joining our pack. You're stronger than you realize. Just think about the power you could have."

"It sounds tempting, but I would rather burn in Hell than become a power hungry monster. I am not about to kill innocent people for more and more power like a dictator." Was all I said. Kali growled at me and pinned me to the bed,"listen. We don't offer this position around a lot. You should take it as a free pass as of us not killing you."

I didn't even panic,"go ahead and kill me then. I don't have much to live for. I only have two family members that I know will miss me, but they'll live. A mom who has a slim chance of making it. And an unknown father. And a couple of pack mates that will get over it. So, I once again say, kill me." I know it wasn't smart of me to challenge an Alpha, but I could care less! She loosened her grip on my neck. "Hm, I like her. She's something." She decided.

"May you please leave my house, so I can start my shitty day? Pretty please." I asked. "Of course. But, think about our offer some more. You might find yourself wanting to take it." He held out his hand and Kali took it and walked him out the front door. With a final glare from Ethan, he jumped through the window. I got out of my bed and got dressed for my day,"why didn't you leave? And eyes of my ass." He pressed himself onto my backside,"why? My hands been on it plenty times. And, I had to scold you on what you did."

I ground my hips onto his and hummed out,"yeah. But you never bothered to look at it. Don't try to scold me. You knew that was gonna happen. Just be lucky I just woke up and I have terrible aim when I wake up." I held onto Aiden as I put on my jeans. I zipped them up and put on a belt.

"That was horrible aim? Damn, we need you more than ever." I threw on my shirt and shoes,"oh. Goody. I always did love a game of chase." I gave him a peck on the lips, biting the bottom one, and walked downstairs. I grabbed an apple from the bowl and was gonna take a bite, but the apple was out of my hands and placed on the counter.

I'm picked up and thrown on the couch. Aiden pounced on me and kissed me forcefully kissed. His tongue forced it's way into my mouth and ran inside my mouth. Licking it. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. My legs wrapped around his waist and ground my hips. He moaned against my lips. His hands were working on my pants and mine were doing the same.

Just as we were about to take them off, the clock went off. I growled,"shit. You need to go. Like now." I pushed him off me and put on my jeans. I straightened myself out and went to school. I slammed on the brakes and put my car into park. After doing another once over.

I walked into the school building and Scott gave me a look. I sat beside him and muttered,"I got held up. I had an unpleasant wake up call." Not entirely false. He nodded his head.

"Ms. Baxton. Would you mind solving this equation for the class?" Mr. Jenkins asked. More like demanded. I cursed him quietly and nodded. I solved it with no problem at all. "The answer is eight, Mr. Jenkins." He looked shock,"that's correct, Isabella. It's rare if people get that answer right. Have you ever thought of joining Math Team?" And spend more time with your ass? "No, Sir, I haven't. It didn't cross my mind."

"Well, you might want to. We could use a girl like you." He suggested. I gave him a shy smile,"I'll think about it, Mr. Jenkins." He nodded his head,"see me during lunch, so I can tell you more details." I nodded my head and gave him a small smile. I sat beside Scott and gave him a look. He shrugged looking back at me.

I went home and began my homework, just doing stuff till sleep took me. I thought about going to my mom, but sleep just claimed me.

* * *

I don't know how long I was asleep, but once I woke up, I ran to the toilet. I barfed up my dinner. What the hell is wrong with me? I decided to go a to hospital."Ok, Isabella. Let's do this."

I watched tv for a bit. I then decided I also need to check my roots. See who I came from. I need to find my dad. I need to know who it is, so I can pound him.

I made it to the hospital and after signing papers, they told me to wait. I started biting my nails in anticipation. "Stop. Your going to do something to harm yourself." A nurse said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ms. Baxton?" I stood and followed the nurse. She put me in a room. "She'll be here shortly." I nodded. A while later the doctor came in,"hello. My name's Dr. Pegginton. And you want a DNA test and a test for a problem you might have?" I nodded,"yes, Ma'am." She gave me a smile,"I'll need some blood." She washed her hands, put on some gloves, and then took a needle.

She did the procedures and took the needle,"it will only pinch." It only stung a little and I frowned. After she had enough she pulled out. "I'll be right back. I have to turn in this, and then I need to ask you some questions." I sighed,"ok."

Dr. Pegginton came back,"ok, Ms. Baxton. We've ran some test. But before I tell you why, I'll ask some questions. Are you puking in the morning?" I nodded. "Have you gotten bigger in your stomach?" "Yes." "Have you gotten tired much more easily?" "Yes." "Have you been moody?" "Yes." "Have you missed a period lately?" I nodded,"yeah. I have. I've started my little fit a month ago. Is something wrong?" She shook her head,"it's normal really. You're pregnant. It's still too early to decide what it is."

Tears gathered in my eyes. What the hell? I'm a virgin still! But I won't give it up for that reason. This is still my baby too. It's human. I can't kill an innocent human. I refuse. "I have a question, is it possible to get pregnant without, you know, intercourse?" She thought for a moment,"it's rare. Were you one of them?" I shook my head. But there's still a very slim chance that it could be Aiden's. I'm so confused. The room got black and started spinning,"oh."

Waking up in the hospital made me think that I was with my mom. But I was _in_ the bed. What the fuck? I looked in the corner and Melissa was right there,"you're awake. You passed out from shock." She gave me a hug and called some more nurses in. They started check ups and asking questions. I complied with them. "Can I have a minute with Melissa?" They left and I sat up slowly.

A sigh left my lips,"I don't know how I'm pregnant. I'm still a virgin. Sure, I had some blackouts, cause, you know." She stared at me,"oh, my gosh. I am so sorry for you." She hugged me. "Everyone is. But I think that Aiden is the father. He leaves something there some times." She frowned,"maybe. We'll see in the future won't we, won't we?" I smiled at her. She is such a good person.

I was finally able to leave and I pulled my hair up into a a curly pony tail with a bang. I put on a little bit of make up. I grabbed black jeans, a purple t-shirt, and converses.

I decided to call the pack for my explanation of not being at the pack meeting.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Stiles."

He shouted,"Isa! Oh my God! Your ok! "

"Isabella, we were all mad and they shifted. But, when they turned back human, we were all upset. You didn't give us a call telling us anything. We thought you were kidnapped."

"Stiles. Listen, you know I love you guys. But you know you guys worry too much."

The phone made a noise,"Isabella. Please tell me your ok."

I whimpered, because his voice was a calmed panic,"Daddy? I'm ok."

He soothed me,"Baby, shh. We're just worried. That's all."

I was quiet for a while,"don't make me feel worse than I already do."

The phone was on speaker. Erica said,"Isa. Listen. It's just that, you are on and off. When we think we're going somewhere, you reverse and take us back to square one."

Scott was next,"we need you to trust us. We all love you so much. We want to help you, be there for you, comfort you, and we want you to lean on us when you need support."

Boyd,"Yeah, Isa. All that's true. We trust you, so trust us. Don't you remember the day Derek came, and you were so scared, but we helped you through it? How Allison was your mouth and I was your shield?"

I gave a smile at the memory,"I do. But in my defense, he was a wolf, he should have heard my heart beat and smelt my scent. I'm starting to think that you guys were hoping something like that would happen."

They gave a sad laugh. Isaac spoke next, Isaac was my baby. He was just so cute, and like a son. He teasingly called me Momma at first and then it just stuck,"Mom. We need you here to straighten us out. We have been fighting each other more and more. Soon we'll be separated and independent. Trying to do things on our own. We need you here to stick us together. Think of it like this: we're broken glass-"

"A marble counter. Not exactly fragile."

He snorted,"we're the broken marble counter and you're the glue. We need you to stick us back together."

Jackson took over. He is my favorite brother. Out of everyone, we act like siblings the most,"Bells. Everything we're saying is true. We need you here. You're more than pack. You're more than a friend. You're more than a friend. You're a limb. If we're missing you, then the rest of the body doesn't act right."

"But you'll learn how to make it work and become stronger."

"But if you come back, you'll make us even stronger."

"But I'll also bring the drama. You guys will get distracted, and the strength will fall for the right amount of time for the darach and alphas get you."

"But we're also weak without you here supporting us. And your 'drama' is something that you couldn't help. But, let me tell you this about the bright side of that fact, it will bring us closer together and once again, make us even stronger."

I was left speechless. Probably so were everyone else. He was smarter than he let on. I sighed, a sad smile on my face,"I ran out of things to say. Ok. Give me a minute to get over there."

"Tick, tock." Stiles teased. I rolled my eyes and said,"ok? Deal? And you should thank Jackson. Who knew he had the words to do that."

I could hear them mentally celebrating. I heard Stiles say,"as much as this pains me to say this, thank you. For what you did."

I laughed softly,"I have to get ready. Talk to y'all later!"**  
**

* * *

Erica's POV

I entered the house and didn't see Isa anywhere. I looked at Boyd and he was just as confused as I was. We waited a little more for her. But she didn't show. I was worried the Alpha Pack got to her. We ran to our pack members and asked,"have you seen Isa?" They shook their heads,"she's usually with you." Scott said. "Not today." I replied.

The emotion of worry seem to get thicker. The pack looked for her car and nearly passed out in shock when the car wasn't there. We ran to cars available and drove to Izzy's house. We used the front door and opened it. Her room and bathroom was a smelling like cleaning solution and vomit. Her bed was messy, and a knife mark was wedged into the wall.

I covered my mouth with my hand and sobbed. Tears running down my face. She is my sister. I lost a sister. Oh no. I looked up and the girls were in the same position I was in. The guys looked so heartbroken. I hugged them all. Scott pulled out his phone,"Derek, bring Peter. You need to come to Isa's house."

We all sat downstairs, heartbroken as heartbroken can be. Her life is Hell. I answered the door and let Derek and Peter.

Peter's POV

When Derek got that call and told me we were going to Bella's house, I immediately panicked. I ran downstairs and got in his car. Dear Lord, please let her be ok. Please let her be ok.

My prayer was futile. A crying Erica let us in.

A single tear fell down my face. My daughters gone. I'll miss her so much. I made a vow. That I wouldn't lose anyone else.

I looked at Derek and he looked heartbroken. He doesn't know, that I know she was his mate. I think he wanted to tell her, but was afraid of something happening to her. We both sat down in the living room. Flashing back on the times we had with her.

I don't know how we broke out of it, but soon, we were all going to the newly built house.

Shirley's POV

I heard the door to my hospital room open and close and thought it was my darling daughter. I heard everything she has said about me while she was here. It touched me that she really does love me.

I had the neighbors keep an eye on her. To make sure she was getting on with her life. Their adoptive daughter was the perfect cover. I'm broken out of my thoughts by a totally new voice. It sounded familiar. Oh yes! She's one of my nurses. "Hi, Ms. Baxton. I'm a friend of your daughter's friend's mother. I am sad to say that your daughter was kidnapped."

I heard her solemnly whisper something. "Your little girl is the best friend ever, from what I've been told, A sister, some even thought of her as a mother figure. We all hope you get your daughter back. They love her. And they'll miss her." She gripped my hand comfortingly and the door shut.

My daughter's gone. I should have never been a drunk. I should have been with her. Instead, my baby's gone. I hope the bastard teacher dies first. I have to call Mom and Dad and Jacob, her father. Oh my gosh!

All I had to do was fight this coma. Focus, Shirley. Try to open your eyes. Do something. Come on, Shirley! You can do this. Think about your daughter. Think about finding her and building your family hood. I gave a gasp as I opened my eyes.

Aiden's POV

I actually did like Isabella.I could be myself around her. With her, I didn't have a roll to keep up. Well, I admit, at first, I was playing with her. But the second date, I felt attracted to her. But I'll never get the chance, now. After finding out, she's gone. Man, those betas know how to fight when they're mad.

I went to sleep that night, glaring at the ceiling. Wishing it was that dick that kidnapped her.

* * *

Once the pack let me go, I went home and got dressed in some sleeping clothes. I stretched my bones as I made my way back downstairs for food. My phone ringing caught my attention, as I made it to the door.

I walked into the hall,"hello?" "Ms. Baxton. So glad I caught you! We have results! Your father is a man named Jacob Goodwin. I hope this is enough. We can't dig into personal files. So we can't tell you where he lives. But, I can tell you, that you have a twin brother. His name is Jackson Whittemore."

I dropped my phone in total and gripped the door frame. I picked up my phone as much and scrolled through my contacts. I got in my car and started texting him. Don't worry my car isn't on. I just sat there and asked him if he was alone and busy. He replied that he was alone and not busy. I called.

"What's going on?" His voice sounded concerned.

"Yesterday, I went to the hospital for a DNA test. And I found out who my father was."

"Ok. And I'm involved how?"

"I also found out something extra…we're related. Siblings. Twins." My voice took on a scared whimper.

"WHAT THE HELL? It doesn't make any sense! Why would we grow up separately? From the story we were told from you, our mother would have raised me too. This can't be right." His voice was angered. I wiped the tears from my face. My super hormones acting up.

"Are you saying that you don't want to be my sibling? Look, I'm on the way to the hospital to see the results. I'll call if what they were saying is a hundred percent true."

I heard drawers being opened and closed. "No. I'm not saying that. I've always wanted a sister. But, where the hell are you?" His voice had softened some, but anger was still there.

I whimpered,"at my house."

"I'll be on the way soon."

"You just can't leave!"

"You can't expect me to be told that I have a sister, out of the blue, and not be by her side as soon as possible."

I scoffed,"don't you think that'll be a bit much?"

He snapped at me,"you are worth it. I just wish you will realize that! Why are you trying to stop me from coming?"

I gave a sad sigh,"you won't like it…but…I'll be waiting. And then you'll see why."

All anger gone from his voice,"will do."

My voice started cracking,"ok. I'll see you there. Bye. Be safe. I love you, Jackson."

He was sorta hesitant,"love you too, Iz."

I started the car and started driving to the hospital. I started becoming aggravated with the traffic.

After the results, Jackson and I went to my home quickly, with the traffic still aggravating, and opened the packet. And there as plain as day was the proof. Our birth certificates signed in my mother's writing. I sighed in a mix of shock and happiness.

I took a shower and put on my pajamas. Oh my god! I think my life is coming along like a horror story. You win some, lose some. You always have to watch your back. You never know when something will happen.

Jackson's emotionless face met my eyes. I gave a shy smile and he walked over. I gave him a hug, silently sobbing. He rubbed my back gently. He soothed me the best way he knew how. "It's ok. It's ok. It will be ok." I pulled back,"that's not the reason I'm crying. I'm scared." He gave me a look."What do you mean?" I pulled his hand,"maybe it's best if I explain somewhere private."

I pulled him to my bed,"ok. You know the day I left the cafeteria? When Lydia pissed me off?" He nodded. "Well…I kinda ran into Aiden. The locker incident was the second encounter. I don't know how, but he charmed me into dating him. He was…different. And I kinda have been sneaking around with him. But we haven't fucked! I swear! Just dry humped or we jerked off…"My voice came out as a squeak at them end. I winced waiting for a reply.

He was turning red in anger. He looked like he was shifting. "Did he hurt you in anyway?" I shook my head cautiously. "Then, for the majority, I'm cool with it. The dating you part. But sneaking with the enemy? And keeping a boyfriend a secret? What else have you been keeping secret?"

I told him everything that has happened to me from start to finish. I explained that whole thing that happened in my room. And why I was changed. Once I was done, I explained the chance that it might be Aiden's baby.

Jackson nodded through this. Before I could say how I sorry I am for everything and understood if he doesn't love me anymore and doesn't want to be my sibling, he hugged me to him. The tears I fought so hard to hold back spilled. He kissed my forehead. I was whispering that I was sorry over and over again. And please don't leave. Somewhere through it, he pulled me into his lap.

He pulled my face up to his,"I do not hate you. Yes. I'm pissed you hid it. But, I don't hate you. You're my sister through good and bad. You are stuck with me no matter what. Cause, I finally have a sister, and I will not lose her." He kissed my forehead again. I smiled at him,"love you, Bro." He gave me a smile. His eyes twinkling and filled with tears,"love you, too, Sis."

I told him where everything was and if he needed anything to let me know. The strange dream of Derek and I came back.

* * *

Setting:A couple of days the first chapter when she starts barfing. I'm not sure entirely what chapter.

Nothing has been the same for the pack since it is the full moon. They have been walking on eggshells. Mainly around me. I am a teenage girl, who is PMSing, and naturally, as girls, our emotions are haywire. So for that whole week, I was treated like a princess. Yay me! No one messed with me. They figured that out Monday when I had enough of Stiles teasing on how short I was. I had growled at him and nearly lunged. Derek caught me just in time. Seeing as we were in the Hale House.

Even then it took all the males to hold me back. I was struggling in their holds like a worm. I went still and they slowly let go, but I lunged again. Derek stopped me again. The look on his face was one of "I can't believe this shit!" Finally, they came to the conclusion of chaining me. But I growled at them,"if you chain me before the damn full moon, I will end your life faster than Stiles drops on his knees for a girl!" He shouted a very indigent,"hey!" Before he shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes."True."

Peter took the rest with raised hands,"honey, is it your period? And the full moon?" I frowned at him,"I…it…it doesn't normally start until Saturday. Sorry, Stiles." I looked anywhere besides him. Tears forming in my eyes. He sighed and pulled me into a hug,"hey, it's ok. I would have tried to rip my throat out too." I gave a laugh through my tears. "I really am sorry though. If this ever happens again, I'm sorry." He pat my back. I suddenly growled,"Imma be like this all week?" Peter and Derek nodded,"Yep."

"You guys are gonna be careful around me a lot aren't you?"

"Yep."

"And be babying me and watching my every movement?"

"Yep."

"And by some miracle I land a date, you will scare them off and use the fact of my period to explain why you did that, all though it's actually because you guys are protective of me?"

"Yep."

"And I will be so mad at you guys, that I might break y'all's neck?"

"Yep."

"I will most likely be treated like a princess to make up for it?"

"Yep."

"But I was gonna be treated like a princess anyway so the Stiles incident won't happen again?"

"Yep."

"I'm most likely gonna turn into a tyrant because of this power?"

"Yep."

"And I will enjoy this very much, until it's over and you guys will punish me for it."

"Yep."

"Alright. Let the games begin." I rubbed my hands together and took a deep breath. I flopped on the couch. I felt them sit beside me as we watched TV. Just playing and teasing.

On Wednesday, Jarold, the world's most annoying boy, just went on and on about how he was smarter than everyone. News flash, no one cares. But he got to talking about how the pack and I were probably cheating, I couldn't help it. I lunged at him. Only to be stopped by Scott placing me over his shoulder and I started squirming, trying to get out of his grip. I remembered a pressure point and used it. I jumped out of his arms. The dick turned when I first lunged. When he turned back around, he paled considerably. Then once he saw that I was confined, he taunted me. Once out of Scott's arms, he ran. Scared beyond belief. Oh hell no.

I shouted after him,"oh no! Don't go running now, Jarold! You had your chance to stop but you went too far! You wanna see how smart I am? Oh I'll show you! Come back here and say it to my face! Don't say shit unless you can back it up, you prick! I would but I'm someone is of so kind to you, they are holding me back! God, I swear I would kill him in a heartbeat! He gets on my nerves!" I almost punched the lockers, but Jackson caught my arm,"not the best thing to do. And as much as we loved that show and would love to see you kick his ass, we need you with us, instead of detention."

I frowned, but did what he was silently telling me to do. As Jarold was walking out of his class, I was waiting for him in front of his locker. Leaning against it, cracking my knuckles. I managed to ditch the pack and covered my scent. "Hello, Jerry. Miss me? Because I have. No one is here to save you from the ass whooping you are about to receive." I reeled my fist back and slammed it into his nose. He fell back and I got on top of him. Punching and punching until I felt familiar hands pull me off him.

"What, Aiden? Can't you see I was busy?" He started crawling away and I kicked his side. "What am I doing here? Oh yeah. I smelt blood and you and I got worried." I laughed,"as you see, I'm fine! Just fan-fucking-tastic! Can I go back to the little punk that disrespected my friends?" I stepped on his back and almost put enough pressure to break it,"who is the dumb one now? Messing with a PMSing teenage girl's friends? Don't you know the dangers of that? Admit that you are dumb. Nothing more than a façade. Your daddy bribed the teachers. Didn't he?"

He yelled,"I am dumb! Retarded really! I just begged my daddy to pay the teachers to make me look smart! Please! Stop! I'm begging you! I'll do anything you want!" I smelt tears and Aiden gripped my arm,"let him go!" He gave me a jerk and I went willingly,"speak of this to no one, or the whole school will hear this tape!" I wiped the blood off of me with a towel I brought. I pulled out the tape recorder to play the tape again for his ears. I smirked smug as a cat who caught the canary.

I threw the towel in the front seat of my car and got in. I drove off into my car and home. After parking and showering, I went downstairs to burn the towel and get rid of the ashes. I smirked at this permanently happy. Walking back inside I jumped,"what the hell?" The whole pack was there,"we should be asking you that." I brushed my way past them,"I was busy…"I made a sandwich and I was bringing it up to my mouth, Dad's hand stopped my arm, he looked into my eyes before grinning broadly,"I taught my angel so well!" He hugged me and kissed my cheek. We silently talked about what happened. Minus Aiden. He looked ready to cry. "They grow up so fast!" I laughed and took a drink of water.

The pack didn't push me for what happened, just gave me a look. Today was the full moon, I made this huge sandwich, I didn't eat breakfast or lunch. But I left to go check on Erica. She was trying to do some math homework and when I came back, Scott was eating my sandwich. I shrieked,"Scott!" I ran over to my knife drawer and pulled out knives. One almost hit his head. If he didn't duck in time he would be dead. He started running out and a knife followed. I stomped out the kitchen. The knife was firmly edged into the wall next to Erica. She looked wide eyed at me. She shouted,"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" He quickly said,"I was hungry and a sandwich was made and on the counter!"

"IT WAS MY SANDWICH! THE ONE THAT I SPENT A LOT IF TIME TRYING TO PERFECT!" They groaned together. Derek shouted,"you do not! Take! Food! From! A! Wolf! In her! Condition!" The back of his hand hit his palm with each sentence. "With the amount of energy she's losing, she needs the food! Especially once a wolf goes into heat! Which, by the way, she's in! We're just lucky we're all like family to her. Or she would have been…".

He stopped what he was saying, because another knife almost hit Scott. He moved behind Dad,"Dad! If you don't get out the way, you will permanently be living in the dirt!" His eyes widened,"I don't want that to happen. Sorry Scott. You're on your own!" I lunged at Scott, but arms wrapped my waist. I was wolf now my mind blank. I could see that the moon was on it's way out. They hurried downstairs and Peter helped them chain up. But they didn't get to me. I ran out of the house.

I heard someone curse and follow me. I ran deep into the woods, ignoring everything around me. I stopped in the most gorgeous site ever. There was a little cave at the entrance of the river. Making it hard to see for human eyes were trees swooping low to cover it. And around the river was a huge meadow. It was beautiful. A twig snapped and the most delicious smell filled my nose. It went straight to my crotch. The smell of my arousal made whatever out there growl in want.

I growled back and out stepped my alpha. I took a step back and he snarled at me. He's in front of me. He was harshly gripping me,"don't leave." He nuzzled my neck and growled,"my mate." He bit my neck and sucked. The marks stayed since they were caused by an alpha. I bit back a moan at the pleasure coursing through me. He didn't like that because he was growling against my lips, my back shoved against the tree. His teeth bit at my lips roughly, making me gasp. He took that as his chance to explore my mouth.

I growled at him and ground my hips into his. The small nagging part of my mind said this was wrong. That he was our Alpha. But the huge part of me said, don't listen. It feels so good and right. Enjoy it. And that side won. The way his mouth was working mine. We fought for dominance and he won. I fisted my hands in his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt us being moved and laid down on something hard. The cave. His face moved from my mouth, to my neck, and he growled at my shirt. I took my shirt and pants off. His eyes were tracing my every body part. I pulled his head down to keep him from looking anywhere else. How the hell can a werewolf feel self conscious?

He growled at me,"no. I'm gonna look at every inch of you. Worship your body the way it should be. And fuck you so hard." I gave a whimper and bucked my hips up. Feeling a flash of abandonment. He took off his shirt and I groaned in satisfaction. His abs very noticable. He traced every detail of my body with his finger. Trailing kisses down afterwards. He bit my nipple and sucked. His sharp teeth grazing the buds gently. He moved down to my stomach and kissed and licked it. "Mine!" He growled. His nose rubbed against my panties. I reflexively closed my legs. Embarrassed. A clawed hand dug into my thigh. "Open. I want to taste all of you." His voice was a commanding growl.

I gasped and opened them wide. His clawed fingers ripped them on the sides. Making them spit in half. He used his mouth to pull out the thing blocking him from his prize. He pulled it out so abruptly, that I screamed. His tongue replaced it and started eating me out. I gave a roar of pleasure. I screamed at the top if my lungs as I jumped from my high. He sucked harder and swallowed it whole. His face was covered in my blood and juices. I licked his face clean and kissed him hard on the mouth. I don't know where I got the courage to do that. I flipped quickly and fought for my dominance.

We were a battle of snarls and growls trying to win. I ground my hips into his and ran my hands down his well muscled chest. I pulled away to lick, bite, suck, and claim every muscle. I hated the fact that others had him and marked him. I made sure to leave my smell all over him. Once I got to his abs, I traced each and everyone with my tongue. Not one part of his upper body that I didn't touch. I growled out,"MINE! MINE ONLY!" I tore of his pants and boxers in one go. He helped me get them off his lower body. His glorious eleven inch glistened with precum. His legs nicely toned and tanned from his working out.

I gave a tentative lick to his member. He jerked up in the air. I licked from balls to tip, around to tip, and finally took about nine out of the eleven in. I gently scraped my teeth on his cock. His hands wrapped in my hair as he was coming close to his finish. I pulled away after swallowing. His lips were on mine again. He wanted me to submit. I growled at him and battled back. He gave a roar,"you will submit to your alpha, Mate!" I whimpered at his tone and bared my neck. He purred,"good pet. Deserve a treat for following orders. Do you want it, my pet?" Mark after mark was being left on my skin. I yelled,"yes, my alpha! Please!"

His fingers teased me for a minute, before slamming in. At least he reigned in his claws. His thumb rubbed circles around my clit as two fingers started a slow pace. Taking his time stretching me. "PLEASE! FUCK ME FAST AND HARD! MARK ME! TELL ME WHO I BELONG TO! DOMINATE ME! BREED ME! PLEASE!" I was rewarded by his monstrous length slamming into me. I gave a pained gasp. My mate nuzzled my neck,"I'm so sorry, mate." I gave him the ok and his pace was more than fast and hard. They were slamming onto my prostate wonderfully.

I gave moans of bliss, while raw animalistic noises left his lips. I moaned at the feeling of being filled. I screamed out,"DEREK!" The same time he roared,"Izzy!" His seed came spilling into me and his length expanded in me. I sobbed at the pain. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He is knotting me. He held me through it as I sobbed in his chest. He caressed my skin lovingly. After his cock came down, and he slid out, I was horny again. He started to get up, but I slammed him back onto the ground and got on top. "Not done, yet, my alpha." I kissed him with so much vigor. He growled into the kiss and flipped us over.

He put me on my hands and knees and slammed in me from behind. I keened,"please, Derek! I need more!" He leaned down to nibble my ear,"I wanna hear you scream. Scream my name out loud. Let everyone know who's bitch you are!" He slammed into my forcefully and I screamed,"DEREK!" He snarled,"MINE! SAY IT BITCH!" I gasped as he bit my neck,"yours! All yours! No one elses!" He kissed my neck,"my sweet little mate. How perfect you are."

I passed out at him knotting me _again_. When I woke up, I was in my room and was extremely horny. I palmed myself through my pajama shorts. I needed release. I gave a keening sound. I took off my shorts and threw them somewhere. I heard a voice growl. I looked up wide eyed. Aiden was standing right there. Eyes dark and staring at my hand. It kind of turned me on that I was caught. He must have smelt it, because his eyes snapped to mine. Before I know what's happening, my fingers are in his mouth, and he's grounding his jeaned erection into my pussy. He snarled in my ear,"such a dirty slut. Touching yourself. I taught you better than that."

"I told you no masturbating. If you get horny just call me. But you didn't now, I have to punish you." He flipped us over and his hand came down on my ass. Hard fast spanks filled the air and I moaned. He whispered dirty things in my ear,"I smelt how turned on you were. Being caught masturbating by your master. Dirty little thing you was hoping to get caught. So I could punish you. My little slut loves to be punished. I bet it would arouse you if a pack member walked through the door. Seeing you all hot and bothered. I bet you want that." I gave a scream as I released my fluids. He tsked and shook his head,"ah, ah, ah. You made a mess. You have to clean it up."

He put his hand in front of my face and I made sure to clean off every bit of his hand with my cum on it. I kissed him harshly on the lips. I ground my hips onto his. Asking for more. He stripped his jeans and boxers. Rubbing it against me. I growled and gripped his member. Pointing it at my opening. He slammed in and we groaned at the bliss. He gave gasp of,"so…tight and wet…so hot." I ground my hips into his. He moved in and out, in and out in a brutal pace. The sting of my spanking and his hips thrusting in and out of me became to much. He pulled out and jizzed on me. I moaned as scorching hot stream after stream hit me.

He panted,"that…was amazing." I nodded in agreement. Later next week, I came barging into the Hale House,"why on God's green earth, do I have sudden urges to through myself at any male?" I slammed my hands on the coffee table. Derek looked up from his book. "You're in heat. Heat is a period of sexual excitement; in estrus. Estrusis the period of time in which females are most willing to breed. And since your a new female wolf, this is your first time going through it. It happens once every six months. I'm sorry, but you will have to fight through it. And your partner won't fight because you send off pheremones making them want to say yes."

I smelled my arousal and my voice dropped to a seductive voice,"I just realized how sexy your voice is. And your eyes. I just love your eyes." I ran an arm up his arm slowly and suggestively. I leaned in,"I have a problem. And need some help solving it. I am extremely horny. And you are something that I want." I ran my arm down his chest and to the hem of his long sleeved muscle shirt. I put my hands under it and ran my up his chest. Tracing and teasing. His muscles contracted at my touch. I leaned forward and sat on his lap. I leaned forward and licked his neck. From base to ear. Then moved the junction connecting his ear and jaw. I moved them to below the jaw and back up. After getting to the other side and bit his lobe. I sexily whispered in his ear,"I want you to fuck me."

He growled at me and his mouth attacked mine. My hands fisted his hair to pull him to my neck. His growl of approval only made my pussy get wetter. I didn't waist anytime removing his shirt, besides his hands leaving my body. I took of my sweatshirt, and was left in my tank top and jeans. I neglected to wear any underwear, well, because, they always end up torn to shreads. He got up and slammed me on something soft. I looked up and he was working his pants off. His eyes flashing red. He took of my jeans and tank top.

He growled at me and licked his lips. I growled at him and pulled him on me. I claimed his mouth and bit it. I licked them for myself,"mine." I flipped us so I was on top. I kissed and licked all over his body. I gave his member a long lick. A possessive growl,"MINE!" And our lips attached in a frenzy kiss.

I woke up with absolutely no memory. I groaned and held my head. A bitter taste in my mouth. I felt like my mom when she has a hangover. I sat up in my bed,"oh. What the hell happened?" Derek was right there in a tight dull turquoise shirt, black jeans and his leather jacket. "You ok?" I gave him a sarcastic look,"yes. I am so feeling ok. That's why I'm moaning and groaning. No, I'm not ok! It feels like I have a fucking hangover! What the hell happened to me? I can't remember anything!" He sighed and sat on my bed,"you went into heat. Which was strangely lined with the full moon. Your period was quicker because of that. It will happen again in six months. And because that's your wolf thing, it's her controlling you. So you can't remember what's happened. Nothing you can do to control it."

I shot out of bed and threw up. "I…I…I…I fucked strangers? What is wrong with me? And my virginity!" I was sobbing. I was keeping that for the special someone I meet. I can't believe it." He was right beside me. Hugging me,"hey, it's ok. The pack and I stopped you from that. You still have it. It's ok." I was still sobbing. This is a curse! I hate it. Peter should have let me die. I hid my face in his chest. Strangely, his scent calmed me down. I don't know why. It just does.

* * *

I snapped my eyes open and sat up. What the hell was that? I don't think that happened ever in my life. Or _will_ happen. It's final. No more Chinese while pregnant. My stomach growled at me. I groaned and got up.

I cooked some eggs and toast. The baby was craving eggs, toast, peanut butter, jelly, tuna, cheese, and mayo. After making them into a sandwhich, I sat down and I heard someone gag. "What the hell is that?" I glared at Jackson,"it a egg, cheese, jelly, peanut butter, tuna, mayo, and toast sandwich. The baby gets, what the baby wants." He only gagged again and made coffee. I ate the samdwich and washed my dishes. I got dressed and sat down. Waiting for Jackson. I groaned at him while tossing him the keys,"you take forever. And I'm the one who's getting fat!" I opened the door and he drove me to school.

My make up was applied after I forced myself into a yellow sundress. To keep a piece of me into the outfit, I put on some black and white converses.

School better than I expected. When I got there I was immediately attacked in hugs. I groaned in pain at a particularly hard hug. "Damn, Iz! Where you been? We thought you were kidnapped!" I rolled my eyes,"did one of you guys bother to call before you over reacted?" "Well…" Stiles said. "I had to call, y'all."

I sat down in my seat next to Jackson, he was not only my brother and pack mate, he was my rock. Jackson rubbed my hand comfortingly-under the table-, I shot him a grateful smile and rested my head on his shoulder.

We talked for a while, and I zoned out. I couldn't help it. I heard the bell, and sighed. Gettin to class wasn't quite as easy, knowing that there were a bunch of stares on me, but two more searing than the rest. The fact that they are both important people in my life and that they hate each other, made it all the more panic worthy. I was never more thankfull than the minute I made it in the classroom, without interception.

Around lunch, I got tired, and decided to put my head down. Jackson nudged me. I gave him a weary look,'_what?' _Was what it could be translated to. "You cool?" He grunted. Backing down from his glaring match with Aiden. I nodded my head yes as I laid my head back down.

_Are you sure you're ok?-A_

He _never_ texts me like that unless he's serious.

_Yeah. I'll be fine.-I_

_I somehow don't believe that…-A_

_I swear. Everything's gonna be fine!-I_

_I don't think so…you never change emotions that quickly, unless something's truly bothering you…-A_

_I swear, I'll be FINE.-I_

_I'm trusting you.-A_

_Big mistake.-I_

I almost sent the text, but erased it. I sighed and Jackson held my hand comfortingly. I smiled weakly at him. The school bell rung and Jackson took me to the hospital for a check up

Jackson came in with me. I held his hand through the wait. Finally the doctor came in and said,"hello! I trust you have been good?" I nodded,"yes, Ma'am. Never been better." "And I'm assuming you're her brother?" Jackson nodded. "Well! That's good. Let's examine the little one in you, shall we?" Dr. Pegginton smiled as she took out her stethoscope to my stomach. She smiled up at me,"the baby's heart is pumpin strongly and sounds healthy."

I smiled down at her and gave another squeeze to Jackson's hand. Going home was nice and calming. Jackson made sure I was in the house before leaving. I sighed as I shut the door.

"Hello, Sweetheart." I jumped and turned into a gaping mess infront of my mom. I ran into her arms and bursted into tears,"Mommy…Mom. You're ok! Mom, I love you so much! Don't ever do that again!" She laughed as she ran her hand down the back of my head,"I'm so sorry, Baby. So sorry." She kissed my forehead and I sighed. "I love you so much." She whispered as she hugged me tighter,"I love you too." I don't know how long we stayed there hugging before I fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, I found myself on the couch wrapped in covers. My hand tightly intwined in someone else's. I looked up and Mom's sleeping form happened to be right in front of mine. I prayed that what happened was not a dream. I sat up slowly and stared at my mom. I finally had the chance to see her without all of the make up. And she was gorgeous. I smiled as I realized that we have the same sleeping habit. Scrunching up our noses once we are having a good dream.

By some miracle I got my hand out of her grasp while keeping her asleep. Going into the kitchen, I fixed us some breakfast. Mom grumpily walked in and plopped down in the chair,"mornin." I laughed,"mornin." We even hated mornings! I kissed her cheek as I fixed her plate. After fixing mine, I sat down next to her,"so how'd you sleep?" She smiled,"wonderfully since I have my daughter back. So beautiful." I blushed,"thanks, Mom. Same here." She squeezed my hand,"I think it's time I tell you the story of your father." I set my fork down and ferociously shook my head,"no, Mom, you don't have to-" She cut me off,"I want to. Your father was a good man, he always was laughing, constantly giving, and just…the perfect man.

The day I found him, I couldn't help but just sing this song. Oh, it was so us! It went like this:

There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired, lonely place

Walls of insincerity

Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up

Two a.m., who do you love?

I wonder till I'm wide awake

Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say, hey

It was enchanting to meet you

All I know is I was, enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that this was the very first page

Not where the story line ends

My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again

These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

Then he joined the military. Oh! How he loved his job! He worked hard everyday. So hard they decided to put him into war. Before he left, he took me on the most romantic date. I thought it couldn't get any better. I was just so ready to tell him about you. But then, he wanted me to marry him. Sweetheart, I was young. I was scared. So I ran, before I could even tell him. I was so scared of the fact he might not come back to me. Or he might cut off the engagement finding someone else. I regret the choice everything in me back then. But now, not so much. Look at how you turned out. So beautiful, strong, determined, smart. Just a catch."

Tears poured down my face as I listened into what she said. "Oh, Mom! He wouldn't have done that! I'm pretty sure he loves you a lot more than he loved himself! I'm sure of it!" She gave a bitter chuckle,"I know that, now. But it's too late to turn back the clock. I guess there's a lesson in this somewhere. Maybe it will be useful to you. But, Baby Girl, I'm so sorry." I smiled at her,"I'm not. We wouldn't be at this point in our relationship. I guess it's my turn to tell a secret, I'm pregnant."

Mom froze. "Mom? Mom!" I took her glass of water with my free hand and splashed it on her,"MOM!" She snapped out of it,"oh! Sweet pea! Did they break your heart? Do you need me to hurt them?" I shook my head,"no, no, Mom! Nothing like that! I'm just trying to find out who the daddy is." She rubbed my hand,"what do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see, there are two guys in my life that might be the father. But I'm not sure which one. And I have yet to telly friends! Only one person knows, who happens to be my biological brother." She took in a sharp intake of breath,"I so forgot that piece of info! I just forgot about it in the whole rush of things! Well, before your grandparents stepped in, I didn't have enough money to take care of both of y'all, so I gave Jackson to someone who could. They're close friends of mine. They've been trying to get me to except money from them, but I couldn't do it. But I didn't have a choice with Mom and Dad. I'm so sorry about that, again. I truly am." I nodded and kissed her cheek,"I forgive you, Mom. I really do."

"But I missed out eighteen years of your life!" I grinned,"I could call my friends and tell them that I'm having a Mom and Daughter Bond Day? Me, you, bowling, laser tagging, paint balling, and dare I say it," I shuddered. "Shoppin." She smiled,"I truly love how your brain works." I laughed,"yeah. I bet you do!"

After explaining my case to the pack, and their encouragement, and begging for more childhood stories, we left the house. I was dead tired by the time I came home, but I still stayed up with Mom playing a whole bunch of games. Sleep was the farthest thing from my mind, until I beat her in tennis. I smiled as I slept that night.

* * *

I smiled as I ran upstairs for a shower. Sunday is a day I was so looking forward to. But, that changed. My phone rung and I had a text from Aiden.

_Isabella, it's not gonna work any more. Duke is on my case more and more. Kali is following me everywhere, and Ethan is even getting in my business. So, I'm sorry. We have to break up."-A_

_Oh…I…understand. I guess that makes sense. But we can at least be secret friends, right? This won't change much between us?-I_

Somehow, I wasn't effected as bad as people make it out to be. It stung a little, but that's about it. It actually feels like a brick house has been lifted off of me. _  
_

_Yeah of course. -A_

_Thanks.-I_

Another text came my way from Derek.

_Meet me at my house.-D_

"Hello?" I asked walking into his house."Why didn't you tell me I had a child?" Derek's stern voice came from behind me. I jumped and turned around,"the same time you were gonna tell me that I lost my virginity." His piercing green eyes met my brown ones,"I couldn't tell you that. You was so heartbroken. And you were going on and on about losing your virginity." I scoffed,"to a stranger! If I wanted to just lose it, I would have done a one night stand! But I wanted to at least know the person I lost it to." "But you didn't know me!" He yelled. "But I knew you enough to trust you!" I screamed.

"You shouldn't have." He seemed to soften. His eyes holding a vulnerability. I gripped his face in my hand,"Derek. I trust you enough, to stay with your pack when you told me about werewolves. Why wouldn't I trust you with my virtue? I may have not knew you enough to put my life in your hands, but I knew that you wouldn't flaunt off that you took my innocence. I knew you would've taken good care of it. Treating it as if it were a rare jewel. How'd you know, anyway?" I looked him dead in the eyes while saying that.

"I do. Everyday. I treat it as such because…"I gave him an encouraging smile. "Because you're my mate. And I would do anything to see you happy. Even if it meant lying to you." I sighed,"I've not been honest with you either." I dropped my hand and moved around him. Wringing my fingers. "What do you mean?" I inhaled sharply,"I…I should go." He grabbed my wrist and growled. My back's roughly pushed against the wall, his body pressing into mine, and his hands on either side of my head. I was pinned. His face was so close to mine. He growled,"no. Don't leave."

I looked into his eyes. A edge of red surrounding the outer shell of his green eyes. I took a chance and leaned up and touched my mouth to his. He seemed to pause right there. I pulled away,"sorry. Um…"I tried to somehow make the wall swallow me whole, but stopped once his lips connected to mine again. My hands came circling around his neck. The kiss started off as sweet and innocent. But it turned needy and full of want. His kisses moved down my neck. "Der…ek!" I panted. "We can't…do this…I have…some THINGS" my voice turned into a high pitched screech. "To tell you." He groaned,"can't it wait till later?" He moved back to my lips but I turned so he kissed my cheek. "No."

He sighed and backed up some."What is it?" I frowned and sat on the couch. "You might want to take a seat." He took a seat beside me and I told him everything from the hall way incident to now. He got up and paced around the living room. "So that's what happened? You played around with an Alpha Pack member?" I sighed and looked anywhere but him. "I know. It was the wrong thing. But, he was offering me something I couldn't refuse. A relationship. Back then, no one wanted me for more than a fuck. But Aiden was offering something I wanted. I decided to be selfish for once in my life."

He growled at me,"selfish once? You kept shutting us out! That was selfish! And you kept the fact that I have a baby secret! Selfish! Attempting to kill yourself after a horrible day! Selfish! Keeping secrets like sneaking around with Aiden and your mother being a drunk! Selfish! We could have helped you! Comforted you! But no! You kept being selfish!" I got up and yelled,"like you have any room to talk! All you do is hide information! Like keeping the Alpha Pack on the downlow! Scott had to tear the paint of the door to see it! And your family secret? The fact that it was your psycotic ex girlfriend that fucking played you like a violin? And I just _know _that one of your family members were smart enough to know that she was no good and tried to tell your stubborn ass! But _no_, you didn't listen! Maybe if you had, your family would be alive and you wouldn't have felt sympathy towards me and changed me and let me live my own hell hole and we wouldn't have this conversation, you jackass!"

He seemed torn between sad and angry. I realized what I said,"oh, my god!" My eyes went wide and I covered my mouth with both hands,"I am _so, so, so, so _sorry! What I said was _way_ out of line! Oh…I didn't mean to…"I picked up my bag and made my way towards the door. "Where you're goin?" I ran a hand through my hair,"home. No matter what I do, I always fuck shit up! I just…I can't destroy things anymore. I need to…"I hiccuped out. I felt the tears coming. I needed to get out before they start. I could only pull the door open the just a little; and a hand came around my head and pushed.

Two hands touch my arms, my gaze meets toned chest. But I turned my head down and my eyes found the left side of his house very interesting. His hands moved up my arms and one to my neck, and one to my right cheek. "Hey, look at me." his voice held so much softness. Almost as if I was a scared animal that he didn't want to scare even worse. Too late. I'm scared shitless. If this was him-just one person-how will the pack react? After a little more coaxing, I looked into his jade eyes. They were igniting my body with every place he looked. I knew when I met his eyes, everything was gonna crash. Majorly.

He pulled me into a hug and I cried, hugging him back. "We're both people, who feel alone in this world, broken beyond repair, and feel like we can't trust anymore. But, now we know, that it's not true. I mean, we have the pack, it's just that we're scared to get close in case something happens to the pack." I managed to hiccup out,"I'm just…scared that…every-every-every-everything, would go…ba-ba-ba-ba-back to be-be-being bad. I…ju-ju-just want…happiness. But…I guess…I don't deserve it."

His arms tightened around me and he lifted my head up to look into his eyes,"you do deserve happiness. More than anyone. No one has been through what you have. We just…don't leave anymore. Please. I-we-can't stand anymore heartbreak from you leaving us. Please, no more shutting us out."

I looked up into his eyes and said,"you deserve it too. But you keep denying it for yourself." He kept my head tilted up towards his, his thumb brushing my cheek. "We're both two people in this world, trying to accept the fact that we want some happiness." "Maybe, we could…work on that together?" He brought my head up the rest of the way and he slowly leaned down,"yeah. I'd like that." And his lips gently connected to mine. My hands gently tangled into his hair.

His two hands slid to my waist as he picked me up. My legs wrapped around the vague, but familiar position around his hips. Our tongues played that same professional tango that we've done before as he carried me up the stairs.

Waking up in the mornin, was a doozy. An arm was firmly wrapped around my waist, and pulled my back impossibly close to a firm, rock hard chest. My hand was firmly twined in a bigger and larger hand that rested on my stomach. An arm was digging uncomfortably in my waist. Something _big_ was in me. And I could hear soft snores echoing around the room.

Last night flashed in my mind. I stiffened. Everything happened so fast. I feel a sudden feeling of emptiness, I'm flipped so I'm facing the now awoken Derek, and his amazing green eyes. His stare on me made my stomach clench in want. "Do you regret it?" My head jerked back, taken aback at his comment. "You think I regret the amazing sex I had with you?" I gave a sarcastic laugh,"I was thinking that for you? Was this just a one night thing, or a regular thing, or does it actually mean something?" It was his turn to be taken by surprise,"never. I have _real feelings_ for you." I smiled as I flipped us so I was on top,"good." I moved some hair so it was behind my ear. "Because, I actually like you too."

"Does running away sound good to you right now?" "Honestly? I don't know, for certain. But it leans on the no side. If I stay, I won't be able to realize that I want to really be with you. Wouldn't have learned how to accept fate. I wouldn't have learned that it's easy to open up now that I've learned trust. Plus, I will never learned that I belong here. With Dad, Mom, Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Boyd, Erica, Jackson, and Scott. That I belong here. In your arms giving me strength, comfort, and love. Let me tell you why a part of me will regret it. I would have been able to tell you that I accepted the mating bond."

He kissed my neck all the way up to my lips,"good. I don't really plan on letting go on you without a fight." I smiled,"good. But just so you know, I have an excellent grip nowadays." He grinned.

After showering myself clean of all sweat and cum, I gathered my clothes and put them on. I gave him one last kiss before going home. Jackson and Lydia was sitting right there on the couch. Lydia was giving me a stern glare. Oh shit.

* * *

Lydia glared sternly at me for what felt like forever! "Isabella Laurine Baxton! How dare you not tell us that you were dating Aiden. _The_ Aiden." "Yeah. I know." She crossed her arms,"and you didn't bother to tell your best friend that information?" I frowned and glared at Jackson,"you told her?" "She really wanted to know. If you rather you told her alone, where she can strangle you. Fine." I sighed,"let's be honest. You would have spread the word, Lydia." She narrowed her eyes some more."Look. I'm sorry. I was scared on how you guys would react. I think I liked it better when I told Derek…"

She immediately forgot about the Alpha problem, because she lost all threatening posture,"you told Derek? That's why you weren't here? Oh…my…God…you didn't!" I blushed and quickly walked into the kitchen. She followed,"OMG! You're lying!" She squealed and hugged me. Jumping up and down. "Tell me everything!" she commanded. "Not everything!" Jackson shouted exasperated. "Well…"I started, pulling out a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "I might've had a minor, just a minor, argument with Derek about, you know, my son, and virtue. That turned into…another thing. Then that turned into this huge confession slash agrument release, which led to, something wonderful. The end." I summarized beating around the bush.

"How was he?" I put a mouthful of cereal in my mouth, but not before blushing. It was amazing, wild, sexy. It was so compassionate, unpredictable, and…maybe…kinky? It made me feel ready for another romp...Lydia raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Waiting patiently. I chewed slowly and then got up to poor down the milk, still eating. I swallowed and turned,"well…" I suddenly bolted out. I ran into the livingroom and sat by Jackson. "Help me!" I commanded. "There's a guy in the room. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to hear those words…" I explained once Lydia came out. She gave a glare at me,"ugh!" And stormed off.

I sat there. I don't know how long. But I busted out laughing. I wrapped my arms around my waist,"oh…god…that was…hilarious!"

I fell to the bed just laying there. Completely and utterly exhausted. Mom decided I needed another fashion upgrade, and now she's out at the bar trying to apologize to every bar owner. I pulled myself out of bed and into the shower. I washed the dye out of my hair. I washed my body off and as I got to my unmentionable, I couldn't help but let my fingers wander there. Just for a moment. I dried myself off and brushed my hair out. I put on my favorite white bathrobe and made my way out. I jumped at the silhouette in my room. "Shit. Derek? What the heck are you doing in room?" He didn't answer. I could feel his eyes tracing all over my body.

"Now, Derek? Really?" He moved so his stubbled cheeks brushed my neck. And feather light kisses along my neck. "Derek..."I trailed off. My thoughts spiraling around my brain. "Mmmn…"He bit sharply into my neck. Sucking a hickey straight into my neck. Marking, no, claiming me as his. Not that I mind. I grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled up. His hands left my body for a moment. He layed me down on my bed gently.

He gently took my robe and examined my body as if it were a fine peice of art. I brought my hand to his belt and tugged. But he stopped me and kept my hands by my side. "No. I'm gonna make you feel good." He leaned down, and I thought he was gonna kiss me. But he went straight for my neck. He nuzzled it as he ran a rough finger down my side. His hand stroke my bare sex and he pressed the the heel of his palm in firmly. I bucked my hips up and grinded against it. Kitten licks were placed along my neck.

He slowly put one finger in. Going in and out. Finally, once he deemed me ready, he let me feel the stretch of him entering. I don't remeber Derek taking off his clothes, but I'm not complaining. This time, this time, it wasn't rushed or rough. It was nice and slow. Taking his time with me, worshipping my body like a jewel. The way he stared down at me, was my undoing. I smiled as I curled into Derek.

_I __love you_.

* * *

**Oh my God! 12,000 words? Can you believe it? All of those words in nine chapters? To be clear, I fixed chapters 11-20. Told ya it wouldn't be that long! And I made an future fic for the couple. It's called Just Another One Of Them Days. I hope you all loved it! I attempted Third Person again! Please let me know how this Chappy-or Chappies- are. And then the other story. Please. One chapter, one review! Night!**


End file.
